I AM THE DEMON WOLF
by LydiaMartin33430
Summary: "- Je pense à un Démon-loup se nommant Deucalion*. Malgré son nom, c'est une entité qui ne veut que le bien de l'Homme. En fusionnant avec Eugène, il lui permettra de calmer sa colère et de retrouver un peu de sa bonté. " Ou comment Deucalion est devenu Deucalion...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde !

Me revoilà ! Ceci est une fic basé sur Deucalion, avec bien sûr tout les autres personnages de Teen wolf !

Petite précison :

Je me base sur la fin du dernier épisode de la saison 2, mais Erica et Boyd sont finalement revenus ( Pourquoi ? Ben parce qu'ils adorent leur Alpha !).

Jackson reste, parce que je l'aime bien !

Disclamer : Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis ( God Saves Jeff Davis).

Bêta: MA Bruniblondi, la seule, l'unique qui me fait l'immense honneur de lire, de corriger et de partager son immense talent d'écrivain afin que je puisse vous offrir le meilleur des textes. Allez voir ses histoires, j'en suis fan ! ^^

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _Lycée de Beacon Hills, lundi matin._

 _Une journée banale qui commence pour les lycéens._

 _Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Jackson, Allison, Erica, Boyd et Isaac étaient réunis sur le parking du lycée, attendant le début des cours._

 _\- HORS DE QUESTION !_

 _Stiles venait de demander à Scott de l'aider à accueillir les nouveaux loups-garous du lycée, faisant parti de la meute d'Alphas fraîchement débarquée à Beacon Hills. Et bien sûr, le jeune loup avait refusé..._

 _Mais Stiles étant Stiles, il le ferait seul, faisant abstraction du refus de son meilleur ami._

 _Quand Derek lui avait parlé d'une meute d'Alphas arrivant dans la ville, il avait demandé à Scott de rejoindre sa meute, pensant devoir les combattre._

 _Le jeune loup avait une fois de plus refusé, préférant être un Oméga._

 _Plus tard, les fameux Alphas s'étaient présentés officiellement à Derek._

 _Deucalion, Alpha des Alphas, Démon-Loup, ami de Talia Hale, la mère de Derek._

 _Kali, jolie brune, à la pédicure hors du commun, se promenant toujours pieds nus._

 _Ennis, grand colosse de presque 2 mètres, au visage dur et au cou de taureau._

 _Les frères Ethan et Aiden, jumeaux, beaux gosses, charmeurs et encore jeunes._

A l'époque, Deucalion, s'appelant encore Eugène, prônait la paix entre les Humains et les Créatures Surnaturelles.

Mais un jour, alors qu'il avait organisé une réunion avec Gérard Argent, Chasseur psychopathe de loups-garous, cette tentative de Paix s'était soldée par une embuscade de la part de ce dernier.

La trahison de Marco, son plus proche Bêta, qui tenta de tuer Deucalion, rendu aveugle par Gérard, le rendit plus en colère qu'il ne l'était déjà. Tuant ledit Marco, Deucalion ressentit une énergie incroyable le parcourir, le rendant plus fort, plus rapide, plus puissant qu'il ne l'était.

Mais Talia refusait que son ami ne devienne un monstre sanguinaire. Elle décida de réunir les Alphas de la région et leurs Émissaires, pour trouver une solution à la haine montante d' Eugène.

\- Et pourquoi ne le laissons-nous pas se venger ? Après tout, il a perdu la vue à cause de ce chasseur de pacotille ! s'exclama Ennis.

\- Il a tué un de ses Bêtas ! Tu serais capable de faire pareil ? contra Kali.

\- Il a beaucoup trop de rage au fond de lui, il risque de devenir fou à force de supporter toute cette haine, expliqua Talia, servant d'arbitre.

\- J'ai peut-être une idée, mais ça risque d'être dangereux.

Julia Baccari, Émissaire de la meute de Kali, s'avança, et s'inclinant devant Talia, demanda audience.

\- Nous t'écoutons.

\- Eugène a emmagasiné toute la haine, la douleur et la colère des membres de sa meute attaquée. Il a été trahi par un de ses Bêtas, trahi par ses convictions, et son Loup est en train de prendre le dessus. Tout ça risque de le détruire, ou de le rendre fou.

\- Ça, on le sait, merci ! gronda Ennis. T'en as d'autres des exposés bidons à nous faire, Julia ?

\- C'est Jennifer, maintenant ! souffla Kali, énervée par le comportement du colosse.

\- Oh ? Madame change de nom ? Et en quel honneur ?

\- En l'honneur qu'elle partage son enveloppe corporelle avec une Darach nommée Jennifer, lui sauvant la vie en partageant son trop-plein d'énergie ! gronda Talia, exaspéré par l'attitude arrogante de l'Alpha.

\- Merci Talia ! Donc, je disais, Eugène est comme moi, il emmagasine trop, même en étant un être surnaturelle. Il lui faut soit se "vider " de son énergie, soit la partager.

\- Que veux-tu dire par " se vider" ? demanda Talia.

\- Eh bien, lui enlever tous ses souvenirs permettrait de lui faire oublier toute sa colère. Mais l'inconvénient serait que si un jour, ses souvenirs revenaient, les émotions fortes qui les accompagnent pourraient le faire devenir fou, et même le tuer.

\- Ou pire ...

\- Ennis, cela suffit ! gronda Talia. Il est hors de question que qui ce soit meurt ! Jennifer, expose-nous la deuxième solution s'il te plaît.

\- Et pourquoi devons-nous écouter ce Darach ? N'est-elle pas un "Druide Sombre" ? Un être maléfique ?

\- Et qui es-tu pour te permettre de juger ? Tu serais prêt à laisser ton ami mourir ou se faire tuer pour une vengeance qui ne te concerne même pas ! Alors, gardes le silence au lieu de le profaner avec des paroles absurdes, Alpha ! contra Deaton, Emissaire de Talia.

A aucun moment, il n'avait crié, ou ne serait-ce que monter la voix. Il était resté calme et posé, face à un loup-garou plus grand et plus costaud que lui.

\- Jennifer ? Continue, intima Talia, souriant à la Darach, la rassurant sur ses paroles.

\- La deuxième solution serait le "partage". Une sorte de possession de corps, mais tout en étant en accord en tant "qu'hôte".

\- As-tu une idée de quelle créature pourrait faire l'affaire ? demanda Tobias, l'Émissaire d'Ennis. Contrairement à son Alpha, l'Émissaire était doux et calme.

\- Hélas, non, répondit Jennifer, la déception se lisant dans son regard.

\- Puis-je me permettre de te soumettre mon idée ? proposa Deaton à La Darach.

Cette dernière hocha de la tête, écoutant attentivement l'Émissaire.

\- Je pense à un Démon-loup se nommant Deucalion*. Malgré son nom, c'est une entité qui ne veut que le bien de l'Homme. En fusionnant avec Eugène, il lui permettra de calmer sa colère et de retrouver un peu de sa bonté.

Jennifer, Tobias et Deaton se tournèrent en même temps vers Talia, attendant sa réponse.

\- Personnellement, je trouve que ça pourrait être une bonne idée, souffla Kali, soutenant les Emissaires.

\- Et toi, Ennis, qu'en penses-tu ? questionna Talia.

\- Faites ce que vous voulez, mais si un jour Eugène souhaite tout de même se venger, je serais là pour l'aider ! grogna le colosse.

\- Qu'il en soit ainsi, Eugène accueillera Deucalion en lui, trancha Talia, faisant fi de l'intervention d'Ennis.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

* Je vous laisse faire votre petite recherche, mais j'ai pris un petit peu de la légende ^^.

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral ! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde !

Me revoilà ! Ceci est une fic basé sur Deucalion, avec bien sûr tout les autres personnages de Teen wolf !

Petite précision :  
Je me base sur la fin du dernier épisode de la saison 2, mais Erica et Boyd sont finalement revenus ( Pourquoi ? Bin parce qu'ils adorent leur Alpha !).  
Jackson reste, parce que je l'aime bien !

Disclamer : Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis ( God Saves Jeff Davis).

Bêta: Bruniblondi, la seule, l'unique qui me fait l'immense honneur de lire, de corriger et de partager son immense talent d'écrivain afin que je puisse vous offrir le meilleur des textes. Allez voir ses histoires, j'en suis fan ! ^^

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

La Bête monstrueuse courrait à travers la forêt, hurlant à la lune, détruisant tout sur son passage.

Eugène avait laissé son loup prendre le dessus sur sa nature humaine. Il s'était métamorphosé en un Homme-Loup gigantesque, baveux et hargneux.

Derrière, une magnifique louve le suivait, ni trop loin, ni trop près. Veillant à ce qu'il ne s'attaque pas aux humains, le laissant arracher les pauvres arbres un peu trop faibles qui se trouvaient sur son passage.

Soudainement, le lycanthrope se stoppa, et repris forme humaine. Eugène, nu comme à sa naissance, s'écroula au sol, épuisé de sa course.

\- Eugène ?

\- DEGAGES ! hurla l'interpellé.

Son regard était noir, rempli de haine, de rage, de tristesse, cherchant désespérément à se fixer sur son interlocutrice.

Talia était là, près de lui, tentant de le ramener à la raison. Mais le non-voyant, empli de colère et de douleur, n'était plus qu'une bête assoiffée de sang. Ses griffes frappaient le vent, se protégeant d'une attaque qui ne viendrait jamais.

Talia appela Deaton, Tobias et Jennifer, leur demandant expressément de venir dans la forêt. Il fallait faire vite le rituel de possession. Eugène s'était calmé, mais pour combien de temps ?

Les trois Emissaires arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, les mains chargées de bocaux, de bougies et de livres d'incantations.

Soudainement, un cercle de poudre de sorbier entoura Eugène, l'emprisonnant et l'empêchant de fuir et de bouger.

\- Faites vite s'il vous plaît ! ordonna Talia, inquiète de voir son ami devenir fou d'être emprisonné .

\- Jennifer, installe les bougies en cercle ! Tobias, prend le mélange de gui et de poudre rose noir et prépare-toi à lui souffler dessus !

Deaton, tout en donnant ses instructions, ouvrit son livre et commença le rituel.

\- Ô Deucalion, fils de Titan, Roi des Lycans, entend mon appel ! Viens en aide en ton fils Eugène, montre-lui la voie ! Je t'offre aujourd'hui son enveloppe corporelle, signe de ma bienséance ! Reviens parmi nous, sauve ton enfant de la folie !

Le vent ne soufflait plus, la forêt s'était faite silencieuse, les animaux ne s'exprimaient plus. Seule la voix de Deaton, puissante et bienveillante, appelait le Demon-Loup à prendre possession du lycanthrope perdu.

Soudain, un éclair fendit le ciel et une ombre blanche descendit, lumineuse, scintillante de magie. Il se pose au sol et prit l'apparence d'un loup blanc. Deucalion avait répondu à leur appel.

\- Je suis Deucalion, fils d'un Titan, Roi des Lycans, qui es-tu Druide ? s'exprima le Loup, d'une voix douce mais imposante.

\- Je suis l'Emissaire Deaton, gardien du Nemeton de Beacon Hills, expliqua ce dernier s'inclinant respectueusement devant le Demon-Loup. Voici l'Emissaire Jennifer, et l'Emissaire Tobias, qui sont là pour me seconder.

Talia s'inclina à son tour et se présenta.

\- Je suis Talia, Alpha de la meute Hale de Beacon Hills. Et derrière-moi, se trouve Eugène Creed, Alpha de la meute de Sacramento.

\- Est-ce lui, mon Enfant Perdu ?

\- Oui, Ô Demon-Loup. Ton enfant croyait en la paix entre les Chasseurs et les Loups, mais sa parole prônant la paix fut bafouée par un Humain sans scrupule. Ton Enfant ne croit plus en rien et a perdu la raison.

\- Oh, mon pauvre Enfant, chuchota le Demon-Loup en s'approchant d'Eugène.

Ce dernier était effrayé par l'Aura puissante qui se dégageait du Loup blanc, mais ne pouvait fuir à cause de sa prison de sorbier.

\- Allons mon enfant, ne crains rien, rassura le Loup blanc. Laisse-moi t'aider, laisse-moi te sauver. As-tu peur ?

Eugène acquiesça, oubliant son entourage pour ne se concentrer que sur son vis-à-vis.

\- Tes amis veulent te sauver, et pour cela, tu dois partager ta puissance acquis. Pour cela, je dois prendre possession de ton corps, mais ne crains rien, nous vivrons en harmonie. Seulement, tu dois être d'accord avec cela. Eugène réfléchit à la proposition du Demon-Loup.

D'un côté, il garderait sa puissance, la partageant avec un loup ancien. Mais ce dernier prônant la paix, il l'empêcherait d'accomplir sa vengeance.

Il ne pourrait tuer Gérard et ses acolytes.

Mais cette vengeance lui permettrait-elle d'aller de l'avant ? Tuer son Bêta avait été un acte de survie. Mais tuer les Humains, serait-ce un acte libérateur ? Ou plutôt le début d'une folie meurtrière sans fin ?

Non, il ne voulait pas devenir comme Gérard. Un monstre sans âme, capable d'abattre ses propres hommes pour faire accuser son ennemi.

C'était étrange, mais la proximité de Deucalion lui rend momentanément sa lucidité, et lui permettait de réfléchir posément.

\- As-tu réfléchi à ma proposition mon Enfant ?

\- Oui Ô Demon-Loup. J'accepte de te recevoir, j'accepte de partager mon humble corps avec toi. J'accepte d'oublier ma haine et ma rancœur pour les Humains, mais je souhaite garder en mémoire la trahison du Chasseur.

\- Bien entendu mon Fils. Tu garderas tous tes souvenirs, aucun ne sera effacé. Par contre, tu perdras ton nom pour le mien. Tu te feras appelé Deucalion, en hommage à ma personne qui te sauve la vie. L'accepte-tu ?

\- Oui ! accepta vivement le lycanthrope.

Deaton s'approcha prudemment d'Eugène, et brisa le cercle de sorbier. Le lycanthrope se redressa de toute sa hauteur et se détendit, attendant avec impatience la possession du Demon-Loup.

Ce dernier reprit la forme d'une ombre blanche, et enveloppa le corps nu de son futur hôte. Il s'évapora et Eugène s'effondra au sol, inconscient.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Alors ? Ma création de Deucalion vous plaît ? J'y ai pris plaisir à l'écrire ! :D

 _Note de la Bêta : je jure que je la tanne pour la suite, mais elle résiste ! Tannez la aussi_

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral ! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Amis du jour, Bonjour !

Voici la suite de ma petite fic basée sur Deucalion, mon chouchou !

Première interaction entre Eugène et Deucalion ! ^^

Petite précison : Deucalion est OOC !

Disclamer : Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis ( God Saves Jeff Davis).

Bêta: Bruniblondi, la seule, l'unique qui me fait l'immense honneur de lire, de corriger et de partager son immense talent d'écrivain afin que je puisse vous offrir le meilleur des textes. Allez voir ses histoires, j'en suis fan ! ^^

*chuchotte* et qui me met des pieds au c... pour que j'écrive plus vite ! lol

N.B: (Et encore, je pourrais faire pire ) Genre du chantage avec mon prochain roman par exemple et je le fais pas :p )

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sa tête était lourde.

Son cerveau bourdonnait.

Il entendit une voix lointaine lui parler.

 **\- ..gène ...**

\- ...

 **\- Eugène !**

\- ...

 **\- Youhou !**

\- Hmm...

\- Allez ! Debout la belle au bois Dormant !

 _Hein ?_

\- Deucalion ?

 **\- Ah ben quand même ! J'ai cru que j'allais devoir te frapper pour que t'émerges !**

Il rêvait.

Il n'y avait que ça pour expliquer qu'il entendait un Démon-Loup, vieux de plusieurs siècles, le réveiller en chantonnant.

 **\- Hey non, mon ptit loup ! Tu ne rêves pas !** continua Deucalion, amusé de la réaction de son hôte.

\- Oh mon dieu... Je vais partager le reste de ma vie avec un clown... murmura Eugène, mi-choqué, mi-amusé par le Démon-Loup.

 **\- Allez hop ! On va à la douche, parce que ça sent le phoque par ici !**

Eugène se leva et se dirigea machinalement vers sa salle de bain.

Mais quand et comment était-il arrivé jusque chez lui ?

 **\- Talia et Deaton nous ont ramenés ici après notre "fusion"** , expliqua Deucalion, subitement sérieux. **Nous avons perdu connaissance juste après ...**

Eugène hocha la tête à l'explication, et entra dans la salle de bain.

Il commença à ôter ses vêtements quand un détail tilta dans sa tête : il allait se retrouver nu devant le Démon-Loup.

\- Euh ...

 **\- Un problème ?**

\- Eh bien, je voudrais prendre ma douche mais ...

 **\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es gêné de te retrouver à poil à cause de moi ! se moqua Deucalion.**

\- Ben ...

 **\- Écoutes, pour l'instant on va "partager" ce corps et apprendre à vivre ensemble, jusqu'à la fusion finale alors, va falloir t'y faire !** expliqua Deucalion.

\- La fusion finale ? questionna Eugène.

 **\- Un jour viendra, où nous fusionnerons pour ne faire qu'un. Un seul esprit dans ce corps, une personne à part entière,** expliqua Deucalion.

\- Cela veut dire que l'un d'entre nous va disparaître ? paniqua Eugène.

Le Démon-Loup, sentant la panique affluer dans le corps de son hôte s'empressa de rassurer le lycanthrope.

 **\- Calme-toi ! Personne ne va disparaître, je serais toujours là et toi aussi ! Mais nous ne devrons apprendre à utiliser ce corps en harmonie. Parler, manger, courir, se battre, se contrôler... Tout ça, nous devrons le faire "ensemble". Comprends-tu ?**

\- Oui merci, souffla Eugène, rassuré. Sais-tu quand cela arrivera ?

 **\- Eh bien, vu que t'es même pas capable de te foutre à poil sous "nos yeux", je pense que ça va être trèèèès long !** se moqua Deucalion.

Eugène marmonna dans sa barbe et se mis entièrement nu.

Tout d'un coup, son corps pivota et se dirigea vers le miroir sur pied de la salle de bain. Il comprit bien vite que c'était le Démon-Loup qui contrôlait son corps. Leur corps. Rah ! C'était compliqué tout ça !

 **\- Oh yeah ! J'avais deviné qu'on était bien foutu, mais là, c'est mieux que ce que j'imaginais !**

Eugène rougit sous les paroles de Deucalion. Il avait déjà reçu des compliments, mais le fait qu'ils étaient sincères toucha le lycanthrope.

- **Dis,** continua le Démon-Loup, **ça te dérange si je découvre ?**

\- Je ne comprends pas trop ta quest- HEY ! cria Eugène, sentant sa main se poser sur son intimité.

 **\- Ben quoi ? Tu sais ce que c'est d'avoir un VRAI corps ? Ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas connu cette sensation ! Je suis soit sous forme de loup, soit sous forme "vaporeuse"*!** expliqua Deucalion, ne voulant pas mettre mal à l'aise son hôte.

\- Oh.

Eugène ne savait plus quoi dire. Il est vrai qu'il ne savait pas grand-chose sur son sauveur, et il se donna le devoir d'en apprendre un peu plus, surtout s'il devait vivre "ensemble" pour le reste de sa vie.

 **\- Bon, on va se laver, prendre un petit-déjeuner pour reprendre des forces, et je te parlerais un peu de ma vie,** expliqua Deucalion.

Eugène alluma l'eau, se glissa sous le jet chaud de la douche, et laissa Deucalion laver leur corps, lui laissant redécouvrir la sensation d'un corps humain.

Ce n'était pas, gênant, juste "étrange" de sentir ses mains frotter sa peau sans intervenir dans les gestes.

 **\- Dis, ça te dit une petite masturbation ?**

\- Mais ça va pas non ? s'insurgea Eugène.

 **\- OK ça va ! Je plaisantais** ! rigola Deucalion, amusé d'entendre son hôte râler.

 _Je le ferais dans son sommeil_ , pensa le Démon-Loup.

-J'ai entendu ! 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

* explication simple, je veux pas partir dans des élucubrations inutiles ^^

Et voilà ! Première interaction entre Deucalion et Eugène ! Comme prévenu plus haut, Deucalion est OOC, donc rien à voir avec le personnage de la série !

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral ! ^^

N.B :MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH LA SUITE ! ZOU VA ÉCRIRE !  
N.A : HELP ME ! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Amis du jour, Bonjour !

Voici la suite de ma petite fic basée sur Deucalion, mon chouchou !

En retard ? Moi ? Même pas vrai ! :p ( Note de Bruniblondi : En vrai c'est tout ma faute à moi, j'ai traîné pour corriger ^^ »)

Petite précision : Deucalion est OOC !

Disclamer : Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis ( God Saves Jeff Davis).

Bêta: Bruniblondi, la seule, l'unique qui me fait l'immense honneur de lire, de corriger et de partager son immense talent d'écrivain afin que je puisse vous offrir le meilleur des textes. Allez voir ses histoires, j'en suis fan ! ^^

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines maintenant que Eugène et Deucalion partageaient le même corps et une demande venant de ce dernier avait étonné le loup-garou.

Trois jours avant, Deucalion avait demandé à Eugène de lui laisser le contrôle complet du corps pour une bonne semaine, lui laissant le temps de se réhabituer à cette sensation.

Eugène avait accepté sans aucun problème, faisant assez confiance à ce dernier.

Mais le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était que le Démon-Loup était particulièrement fainéant.

Son activité favorite était de s'écrouler dans le canapé et de regarder des séries tout en s'empiffrant.

\- **Sérieusement, tu regardes cette horreur** ? questionna en pensée Eugène.

\- J'adore ! Et le p'tit blond est mon personnage favori ! ricana Deucalion, tout en engouffrant une poignée de pop-corn salé dans sa bouche.

 **\- Mais c'est Powers Rangers ! C'est-**

\- Hey ! C'est Powers Rangers Jungle Fury ! Rien à voir avec les autres ! argumenta le Démon-Loup.

 **\- Tu sais, y'a d'autres séries à regarder que ce "truc " !** râla Eugène, regardant le Powers Rangers Blanc entamé une chorégraphie ridicule pour se transformer*.

\- On devrait faire pareil quand on se change en loup.

 **\- Jamais de la vie !**

Le démon-Loup souffla et zappa les chaînes jusqu'à tomber sur la série Daredevil*.

\- Je rêve ou Dominic* est devenu un mafieux russe ? Hey ! Son frère te ressemble !

 **\- N'importe quoi ... Bon, au lieu de végéter sur le canapé, tu ne voudrais pas faire autre chose ?**

Cette inactivité pesait beaucoup pour Eugène, n'étant que "spectateur" des activités de son corps.

Deucalion se leva, s'étira et regarda l'heure sur sa montre : 18H30.

\- Hey ! Ça te dit qu'on aille en discothèque ce soir ? J'ai envie de bouger et de m'amuser !

Bien que l'idée ne lui plaisait pas trop, Eugène accepta, se disant que cela ferait du bien de se lâcher un peu.

\- Bien sûr que ça va faire du bien ! Et si on peut faire en sorte de rentrer accompagner, ça te détendra ! chantonna Deucalion.

 **\- Mais c'est pas possible ! T'es un véritable obsédé !**

Malgré tout ça, Eugène se détendit et "regarda" le Démon-Loup se préparer.

Après la douche, Deucalion passa un boxer noir, une chemise et un jean tout aussi noir, et une paire de chaussures de villes noires.

Il se coiffa, se parfuma et se planta devant le miroir pour admirer le résultat.

\- Alors, comment tu nous trouves ?

Eugène admira le résultat et se trouva ... canon. Il n'était pas du genre à se jeter des fleurs, mais là, il devait avouer qu'il était séduisant.

Son corps, toujours dirigé par le Démon-Loup, se mit de dos et planta son regard sur son postérieur.

\- Regardes le beau p'tit cul que ça nous fait ! s'exclama ce dernier.

Eugène rigola, il commençait à apprécier le franc-parler de Deucalion.

 **\- Nous sommes parfait !**

Vers 21H, Deucalion/Eugène sortit de la maison et prit la voiture, direction le centre-ville.

Il s'arrêta devant une boîte de nuit qui semblait intéressante. Le Captain.

\- C'est parti !

 **\- C'est parti !**

...

Mal de crâne ...

- **... lion ...**

Envie de vomir ...

 **\- Deucalion ...**

Mal aux reins ...

 **\- DEUCALION !**

\- Oh putain, crie pas comme ça ! gémit ce dernier, se tenant la tête entre les mains.

Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda tout autour de lui. Il était dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit. Nu. Et pas tout seul.

Entendant une autre respiration, il tourna la tête à gauche et tomba sur un homme endormi. Tout aussi nu.

 **\- Je crois qu'on a fait de sacrées conneries !**

\- Je ... Je ne me rappelle de rien ! paniqua le Démon-Loup.

 **\- Moi non plus, mais je crois qu'on a fait plus que de danser avec le mec qui dort !**

Il regarda une nouvelle l'endormi. Couché sur le ventre il semblait grand. Ses cheveux bouclés et châtain clair, encadrés un visage doux et détendu. Un corps bien musclé, un fessier rebondi, des yeux bleus qui le fixait ... Hein ?

\- Hello beau-gosse ! salua le bouclé, un immense sourire sur le visage.

\- Euh ... Salut ? répondit Deucalion, essayant désespérément de se souvenir de la soirée.

\- Euh ... Ça va ? T'as l'air mal à l'aise, s'inquiéta l'inconnu.

\- Eh bien, sans vouloir t'offenser, je ne me souviens pas de toi ... En fait, je ne me souviens de rien du tout ! paniqua Deucalion.

\- **Restes calme et demande-lui !** le calma Eugène. **Tu as toujours le contrôle de notre corps et ce n'est pas le moment de paniquer !**

\- Peux-tu me dire au moins ton nom s'il te plaît ?

\- Je m'appelle David ! Tu ne rappelles VRAIMENT de rien ?

\- Rien du tout, confirma Deucalion. Et toi ?

\- Moi, je n'ai rien oublié ! Si tu veux je peux tout te raconter, mais d'abord, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais prendre une douche, expliqua David, tout en se levant du lit.

Eugène admira le corps devant lui. Il n'avait jamais eu de préférence entre les hommes et les femmes, et devait avouer que le jeune homme était vraiment agréable à regarder.

\- La salle de bain est la première porte à gauche dans le couloir.

\- Merci !

David se rendit dans la salle de bain, et Deucalion en profita pour se lever.

 **\- Nom de Dieu, pourquoi je sens une douleur dans les reins ?**

\- A mon avis, on n'a pas fait que dormir avec David. Attend un peu, et la douleur devrait dispa... Tu sens cette odeur ?

Deucalion/Eugène inspira fort par le nez. David sentait le loup. David était un loup.

\- **On a passé la nuit avec un autre loup-garou ? Tu crois qu'il sait pour nous ?**

\- Si on l'a senti, lui aussi ! Au moins, si on a pas réussi à se contrôler, ça ne l'aura pas choqué !

David revint dans la chambre, habillé d'un caleçon d'Eugène.

Ce dernier se dirigea à son tour sous la douche et se leva en vitesse.

Il rejoignit David dans la chambre, enfila un boxer et proposa un café à son vis-à-vis, qui accepta avec un petit sourire.

Installé dans le salon, Deucalion/Eugène se demandait comment il pouvait demander à David de lui raconter la soirée. Il avait surtout peur de connaître la vérité.

\- Bien, je suppose que tu voudrais savoir comment j'ai pu atterrir dans ton lit ?

\- S'il te plaît ...

\- Ok. Alors, on s'est retrouvé dans la file d'attente de la boîte de nuit et ... 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

* Bin oui, faut dire la vérité quand même ! lol

*Merci à Skayt de m'avoir fait découvrir cette série ! :D

* Le fameux Powers Rangers Blanc ^^

MEGA CLIFF EN FORCE ! MOUAHAHAHAH ! _(O_o C'te Sadiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiique et après c'est moi qui me fait insulter et tout ! Je suis scandalisée ! LES LECTEURS ET LECTRICES INSULTEZ LA !)_

Je vous donne rendez-vous très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !

Vous saurez ce qui s'est VRAIMENT passé ! :D

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral ! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Amis du jour, Bonjour !

Voici la suite de ma petite fic basée sur Deucalion, mon chouchou !

Petite précision : Deucalion est OOC !

Disclamer : Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis ( God Saves Jeff Davis).

Bêta: Bruniblondi, la seule, l'unique qui me fait l'immense honneur de lire, de corriger et de partager son immense talent d'écrivain afin que je puisse vous offrir le meilleur des textes. Allez voir ses histoires, j'en suis fan ! ^^

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Quand Deucalion/Eugène entra dans la boîte de nuit, il s'attendait à s'amuser, à se défouler, à danser, à boire, à draguer ... Mais, au lieu de tout ça, il s'était retrouvé à tenir le bar, un verre de soda dans la main.

\- Je m'attendais pas à m'ennuyer comme ça ! râla Deucalion.

Soudain, il sentit l'odeur d'un autre loup. Deucalion se retourna et tomba face à face avec un bel homme. Grand, châtain clair, les cheveux bouclés, de magnifiques yeux bleus et un sourire à tomber par terre.

\- Salut !

\- Euh ... salut ? répondit Deucalion, légèrement sur la défensive.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne suis pas venu te voir en ennemi ! sourit le bouclé. Je m'appelle David.

\- Et moi c'est Deuc... Eug... Euh ...

 **\- Deucalion ! Dis Deucalion !**

\- Deucalion ! répondit le loup, serrant la main tendue de David.

\- Enchanté ! Alors, que viens-tu chercher dans ce lieu de perdition ? questionna ce dernier.

\- Eh bien, disons que j'étais venu passer une bonne soirée, mais jusqu'à maintenant, on peut dire que c'est un fiasco !

David rit doucement, puis bu gorgée de son verre. L'odeur était bizarre, et Deucalion avait l'impression de sentir de l'aconit. Discrètement, il leva le nez en l'air et renifla.

 **\- C'est de l'Aconit que je sens ?**

\- Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir paraître curieux, mais n'y aurait-il pas de l'Aconit dans ton verre ?

\- Oui, c'est bien ça ! confirma David, voyant le regard perplexe du loup-garou. Tu en veux ?

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de vouloir avaler de l'aconit !

\- N'ai aucune crainte ! C'est un petit cocktail fabriqué par mon Emissaire ! Tu en mets quelques gouttes dans ton soda, et tu auras les mêmes sensations qu'après avoir bu de l'alcool. Et c'est sans danger bien sûr ! Cette sorte d'Aconit n'est pas mortelle.

 **\- Vas-y essaye ! Au pire, si tu perds le contrôle, dis-toi que je serais là pour reprendre les commandes de notre corps !** rassura Eugène, qui sentait de bonnes vibrations venir de David.

\- Bon, ok, je veux bien tenter le coup ! se lança Deucalion, après avoir était rassuré par Eugène.

David sortit une petite fiole de sa poche de jean, contenant un liquide verdâtre et en versa quelques gouttes dans le soda de son vis-à-vis.

Deucalion grimaça face au breuvage peu ragoûtant. Il avala son verre d'une traite, et le goût de la potion était absolument ignoble. On aurait de la vase.

\- Ouais je sais, le goût n'est pas terrible, mais ce qui compte, c'est le résultat non ? rit David face à la mine écœurée de Deucalion.

David, apercevant ses amis, salua Deucalion en lui promettant de revenir dans peu de temps. Le loup acquiesça et regarda le frisé se diriger vers un attroupement d'hommes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Eugène/Deucalion sentit le breuvage faire son petit effet. Ses muscles se détendirent, un sourire béat se dessina sur son visage et il se sentit plus léger.

Se tournant vers la piste de danse, il remarqua qu'une jeune femme lui faisait de l'œil. Elle n'était pas un top model, mais son sourire était communicatif. Petite brune ronde, elle dansait sur un rythme électro, se laissant porter par la musique.

- **Va danser avec elle !** encouragea Eugène, lui aussi attiré par le sourire de la brune.

\- Mais je sais pas danser, je vais avoir l'air ridicule ! s'insurgea Deucalion.

 **\- Et alors ? Tu crois que t'es entouré de John Travolta ?** ria Eugène. **Regarde autour de toi.**

Et effectivement, quand on y regardait de plus près, la plupart des danseurs présents ressemblait plus à des phoques shootés au Valium qu'à Danny Zuko*.

Deucalion, rassuré par Eugène, s'approcha de la brune et commença à danser timidement. Puis, porté par le rythme et la potion de David, se lâcha et se transforma en pile électrique.

Il bougeait, levant les bras, secouant les jambes, roulant des hanches, sous les yeux admiratifs de la brunette.

\- Joli rythme ! salua la brune, se rapprochant de Deucalion pour se faire entendre.

\- Merci ! C'est la première fois de ma vie que je danse ! remercia Deucalion, tout sourire.

\- Je m'appelle Anya et toi ?

\- Deucalion ! répondit le loup. Enchanté de te connaitre !

\- Moi de même !

Ils continuèrent à danser pendant un moment, puis la soif se fit sentir, alors ils se dirigèrent vers le bar et commandèrent deux cocktails alcoolisés.

\- Alors, qu'est-tu venu chercher ici ? Danser ou plus ? demanda Deucalion, tout en sirotant son ... son ?

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu bois ?**

\- Euh Anya ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le loup tout en zieutant son cocktail.

\- Un Sex on The Beach ! rit Anya tout en sirotant son verre.

Deucalion but quelques gorgées de sa boisson et la trouva délicieuse.

\- Je suis venue pour danser, reprit la brune, mais si je peux repartir avec une belle plante au bras, je ne dirais pas non !

\- Oh ! Mais tu es-

\- Pas intéressée par tes abdos beau brun ! confirma Anya, une lueur amusée dans le regard. Et toi ? De quel côté de la barrière es-tu ?

\- Des deux côtés, répondit immédiatement Deucalion, confirmé par Eugène.

\- Eh bien, tu seras ravi alors de savoir que tu as un ticket et pas des moindres avec un beau bouclé !

Deucalion croisa le regard de David et lui sourit. Ce dernier sourit à son tour et rejoignit le loup et la brune.

\- Salut ! Je suis David, salua le bouclé, tendant la main à Anya.

\- Moi c'est Anya ! Deucalion m'aide à me trouver une fille pour bien terminer la soirée, répondit Anya, tout en faisant un clin d'œil au bouclé.

 **\- Je rêve ou elle essaie de nous brancher avec David ?**

\- Alors David, tu es venu danser ou plus ? demanda Anya, un sourire carnassier dessiné sur le visage, reprenant la question de Deucalion.

\- Eh bien, j'étais venu pour danser, mais je crois que je vais essayer de repartir avec un beau brun accroché à mon bras ! répondit David, ne lâchant pas Deucalion du regard.

 **\- Ok, là, y'a plus de doute !** cria Eugène, se sentant légèrement euphorique grâce à l'alcool. **Faut fêter ça ! Tournée générale !**

\- J'vous paie la prochaine tournée ? proposa Deucalion, un peu plus calme que son "double".

Anya et David acceptèrent et tous les trois prirent un Bloody Mary et deux shooters de Tequila chacun.

\- Tu devrais y aller doucement avec l'alcool ! sermonna David en voyant Deucalion avaler les deux shooters et la moitié de son cocktail sans pause.

\- T'inquiètes, je gère ! cria Deucalion en posant brusquement son verre sur le bar et se dirigea vers la piste de dance pour se défouler ...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Vous croyiez quand même pas que j'allais TOUT vous balancer dans un seul chapitre quand même ! Si ? MOUAHAHAHAH !

 _Note de Bruni : Moi je trouve qu'elle abuse ! Elle donne les chapitres au compte-gouttes ! *va bouder*_

* Danny Zuko : personnage principal du film "Grease" joué par John Travolta.

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral ! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Amis du jour, Bonjour !

Voici la suite de ma petite fic basée sur Deucalion, mon chouchou !

Petite précision : Deucalion est OOC !

Disclamer : Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis ( God Saves Jeff Davis).

Bêta: Bruniblondi, la seule, l'unique qui me fait l'immense honneur de lire, de corriger et de partager son immense talent d'écrivain afin que je puisse vous offrir le meilleur des textes. Allez voir ses histoires, j'en suis fan ! ^^

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _\- Tu devrais y aller doucement avec l'alcool ! sermonna David en voyant Deucalion avaler les deux shooters et la moitié de son cocktail sanspause._

 _\- T'inquiètes, je gère ! cria Deucalion en posant brusquement son verre sur le bar et se dirigea vers la piste de danse pour se défouler ..._  
 _Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait ..._

 _3 heures plus tard ..._

\- MONSIEUR ! DESCENDEZ DU BAR TOUT DE SUITE ! MONSIEUR !

Deucalion, torse nu, tournant sa chemise en l'air, se déhanchait sur le bar. Après plusieurs cocktails "arrangés", le loup chantait, attirant les regards sur lui, hommes comme femmes.

\- Macho, macho man !  
I gotta be a macho man !  
I gotta be a !  
Macho macho man !  
I gotta be a macho !

Le pire, c'est qu'il chantait drôlement bien ! David était subjugué par le loup. Sa voix, son déhanchement, tout était attirant, malgré l'état d'ébriété avancé du chanteur.

\- S'il vous plaît, pourriez-vous demander à votre avis ami ? de descendre du bar ? supplia le barman à David. Si le patron apprend ce qu'il se passe, je vais me faire virer !

David, voyant que le jeune barman était vraiment anxieux sur l'avenir de son travail, attrapa Deucalion par les hanches et le hissa sur son épaule.  
Ce dernier, nullement perturbé par le geste de son nouvel ami, salua la foule qui l'acclamait. Baissant le regard, il tomba sur une belle paire de fesses et, prit d'une envie soudaine, claqua sa main sur les formes charnues de son porteur.

\- HEY ! On ne touche pas pervers ! cria David, plus amusé que vexé par le geste du démon-loup. Je pense que tu as assez fait la fête pour ce soir ! Je vais te ramener chez toi !

\- Mais naaan ! J'vais bieeeen ! Et puis ch'uis pas un gars facile !

 **\- WAH l'autre hey ! T'arrêtes pas d'mater son popotin ! TOUCHE-LE ENCORE !**

Oui, Eugène AUSSI était complètement imbibé d'alcool et de potions. Et lui aussi n'était pas insensible au charme du bouclé.

\- Je vais appeler un taxi, je ne peux pas conduire, j'ai bu et ce serait trop dangereux, expliqua David, Deucalion/Eugène toujours chargé sur l'épaule. TAXI !

Il leva la main pour se faire repérer par le chauffeur de taxi. Le véhicule à l'arrêt, il chargea le loup à l'arrière et grimpa à la suite.

\- Tu saurais dire ton adresse au Monsieur ? demanda David, regardant Deucalion lui sourire bêtement.

\- A côté de l'ancienne distillerie, m'voyez ?

\- Ok, mais j'vous préviens, dégueulez pas dans mon taxi, sinon j'vous f'rais payer l'nettoyage ! héla le conducteur, un homme bourru, chauve et transpirant.

David n'avait pas choisi le meilleur taxi, mais au moindre souci, il sait qu'il pourrait se défendre facilement face à l'humain.

 **\- Pourquoi il nous crie d'ssus l'vieux moche ? Il veut qu'on l'morde ?**

\- On va pas l'mooordre ! s'offusqua Deucalion, avant de se mettre à rire, amusé de la réaction de son alter-ego. - Qui va mord' qui ? cria le chauffeur de taxi, regardant David dans son rétroviseur.

\- Personne ! Il a juste trop bu, ne faites pas attention à ce qu'il dit ! rassura le bouclé, se forçant à sourire à l'homme bourru.

Deucalion/Eugène, mort de rire, s'écroula sur les genoux de son vis-à-vis. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas lâché comme ça, et ça faisait du bien, pour tous les deux.

La voiture s'arrêta, et le chauffeur demanda aux deux hommes si c'était la bonne adresse. Deucalion confirma et descendit du véhicule. David paya le conducteur, sortit à son tour de la voiture et chercha du regard son boulet.

\- R'garde ! C'est là-dedans qu'je vis !

Deucalion/Eugène montrait une petite maison assez cosy. Une maison simple à étage, une façade blanche, trois petites marches à monter pour atteindre la porte d'entrée. Par contre, c'était la seule maison aux alentours.

\- Donne-moi tes clefs, je vais ouvrir ta porte, demanda David tout en fouillant les poches du pantalon de Deucalion.

Ce dernier, enivré par la proximité du frisé, posa ses mains sur les hanches de son vis-à-vis et le rapprocha plus près de lui.

 **\- J'veux l'bouffer !**

\- Ça te dit de rester avec moi cette nuit ? minauda Deucalion, un sourire enjôleur fendant son visage.

\- Euh, écoutes, c'est pas que je veux pas, mais tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, expliqua David, tout en essayant de repousser son vis-à-vis.

\- Je sais ce que je veux, et je sais que si tu essaies de me faire du mal, je n'aurais qu'à sortir mes griffes, reprit plus sérieusement le démon-loup, tout en montrant sa main griffue à David.

 **\- Ouaiis d'abord ! Même pas peur !** renchérit Eugène, beaucoup moins sérieux.

\- Ok, alors allons-y ! affirma David, souriant devant la réaction très lycanthropique de son compagnon de soirée.

Ce dernier sortit ses clefs de sa veste et ouvrit tant bien que mal la porte d'entrée. Il se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain et s'y enferma en demandant à David de faire comme chez lui.

Se plantant devant le psyché, il regarda son reflet et souffla un grand coup.

\- Bon écoutes, là, il faut qu'on retrouve notre sérieux, chuchota Deucalion, s'adressant à son reflet, tentant de capter la lueur de d'Eugène.

 **\- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire et c'est ok. T'as envie de lui, j'ai envie de lui, il a envie de nous, donc tout baigne !**

\- Oui, mais comment on fait pour "diriger les opérations" ? questionna le démon-loup.

 **\- Comme on fait depuis le début ! T'inquiètes pas, si ça ne va pas, tu pourras tout stopper, ce sera cool pour moi !** rassura Eugène.

Inspirant un grand coup, le démon-loup sortit de la salle de bain et tomba nez à nez avec David.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda ce dernier, un regard inquiet posé sur son vis-à-vis.

Pour toute réponse, Deucalion/Eugène déposa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres du bouclé.

\- Tu veux rester avec moi cette nuit ? proposa l'hôte.

David sourit, attrapa doucement la nuque de Deucalion et réunit leurs bouches pour un baiser plein de promesses.

Deucalion attrapa la main de son futur amant et le conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il se rapprocha de David et colla leurs corps en l'embrassant plus langoureusement. Ses mains promenaient sur le torse et les épaules de son vis-à-vis.

Ce dernier n'était pas en reste. Il avait carrément pris le fessier bombé entre ses mains et le malaxait sans aucune pudeur.

 **\- Putain*, ce gars embrasse vraiment bien !**

Deucalion et Eugène étaient d'accord, ce mec était génial.

Soudainement, David plaqua son amant contre le mur, passa ses mains sous ses fesses et le hissa. Deucalion entoura les hanches de David de ses jambes, passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa plus langoureusement.

\- Emmène-moi au lit, susurra Deucalion, serrant plus fort ses jambes, faisant rencontrer leurs virilités bien réveillées... 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

*Désolé pour la vulgarité, mais l'alcool, ça aide pas ! lol

*Recule lentement* Un cliff ? Quel cliff ? Connais pas ce gars moi ! *part en courant*

 _*Bruni boude* Vous aussi, vous trouvez qu'elle abuse de faire des chapitres aussi courts ? pffffffffff !_

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral ! ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Amis du jour, Bonjour !

Voici la suite de ma petite fic basée sur Deucalion, mon chouchou !

Petite précision : Deucalion est OOC !

Disclamer : Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis ( God Saves Jeff Davis).

Bêta: Bruniblondi, la seule, l'unique qui me fait l'immense honneur de lire, de corriger et de partager son immense talent d'écrivain afin que je puisse vous offrir le meilleur des textes. Allez voir ses histoires, j'en suis fan ! ^^

 **ATTENTION: LEMON ! RELATION SEXUELLE ENTRE HOMMES ! LEMOOOOOON !**

( L'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé, à consommer avec modération)

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _\- Emmène-moi au lit susurra Deucalion, serrant plus fort ses jambes, faisant rencontrer leurs virilités bien réveillées..._

David déposa délicatement son amant sur le lit et se redressa.

\- Je vais à la salle de bain, ne t'endors pas ! précisa le bouclé en sortant de la chambre.

 **\- Ce mec est une bombe atomique ! J'espère qu'il est doué au pieu !**

\- Et c'est moi l'obsédé ...

\- Tu disais ? demanda David, revenant dans la chambre en caleçon.

Rien à dire, ce mec était une bombe. Des abdos délicatement dessinés, des bras musclés, des pectoraux développés, des cuisses fermes...Bandant !

\- Non, r-rien ! souffla Deucalion, admirant le corps parfait de son vis-à-vis.

David sourit, s'approcha du loup et l'aida à se remettre debout.

Il commença par lui retirer lentement la chemise et la laissa tomber à terre. Il déposa de doux baisers sur les lèvres de homme tout en promenant ses mains sur le torse musclé du démon-loup.

Deucalion prit le visage de son amant entre ses mains et l'embrassa plus passionnément. Il sentit des mains s'attaquer à son pantalon, le détachant et le faisant tomber au sol.

\- Est-ce que je peux ? demanda David, les doigts crochetant l'élastique du boxer du loup.

 **\- Oh putain ouais ! Il va nous-**

\- Oui vas-y ! répondit calmement Deucalion, coupant les "pensées" d'Eugène, qui avait décidé de se lâcher complètement.

David se mit à genou et descendit le boxer noir de son amant. Croisant le regard rempli de désir du loup, il prit le pénis gorgé de sang et le caressa lentement.

 **\- Wow, il est doué ...** souffla Eugène.

-Très doué ... confirma Deucalion, enivré par la main douce du bouclé.

 **\- Euh, attend, et les maladies ? J'préfère que tout se fasse avec précaution hein !**

\- Ok ! Euh David ? Tu pourrais-

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai ce qu'il faut à mes pieds ! rassura le bouclé, voyant la légère panique qui avait pris place dans le regard de son amant.

Il montra un paquet de mouchoir, la boîte de préservatifs et la bouteille de lubrifiant déposé à côté de lui.

Il attrapa un préservatif, para le pénis éveillé, prit la longueur en bouche et commença un va-et-vient langoureux, jouant avec sa langue et ses doigts.

Deucalion gémissait sous la douceur de la fellation. Il caressait les cheveux du bouclé, suivant les mouvements de tête de son amant.

 **\- Tu sais qu'on ressent deux fois plus de plaisir ?**

\- Oh P... David attend ! Je vais jouir !

 **\- Mais vas-y bordel ! On a la capote !**

Il capta le regard de David, un regard doux et emplit de désir et jouit. Le bouclé enleva le préservatif et le déposa dans un mouchoir. Il se releva, remonta le boxer et déposa un doux baiser sur le front de son vis-à-vis.

\- C'était trop bon ! sourit Deucalion, relaxé.

\- Ça te dit de boire un dernier verre ? proposa David, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

 **\- Oh ouais ! Avec sa mixture magique !**

\- Il te reste un peu de ta boisson ?

\- Oui ! Tu en veux un peu ?

Deucalion acquiesça et demanda à David ce qu'il voulait boire. Leur servant deux whiskys, il ramena les deux verres et David partagea la fiole en deux.

Ils trinquèrent et avalèrent leur verre cul-sec.

La boisson ne mit pas longtemps à faire son effet.

Deucalion se rapprocha de David et sentant un feu remonter dans son ventre, l'embrassa à en perdre haleine.

Il promena sa main sur le torse musclé du bouclé, puis passa sa main dans le caleçon gris, attrapant la virilité dressée de son amant.

David rejeta la tête en arrière, ondulant du bassin. Deucalion déposait de doux baisers dans le cou du bouclé, caressant plus franchement la longueur éveillée. David stoppa son amant et lui proposa de rejoindre la chambre pour poursuivre sur le lit.

Rendu dans la chambre, enivré par la boisson et par le désir, les deux hommes s'embrassaient goulûment, descendant les caleçons, empoignant les longueurs, les caressant lentement.

 **\- J'vais mourir d'un orgasme !**

\- Prend-moi ... gémit Deucalion/Eugène, la tête échauffée par le désir.

\- Es-tu vierge de ce côté-là ? demanda David, caressant les fesses du loup.

Ce dernier secoua négativement la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. David était prévenant, et ça le touchait énormément.

David attrapa les capotes, le lubrifiant et les mouchoirs et s'allongea sur le lit. Deucalion s'installa à califourchon sur son amant et attrapant le lubrifiant, en étala sur les doigts du bouclés, puis para la queue tendu d'un préservatif.

\- Prépare-moi, susurra le démon-loup, tout en branlant son amant.

Il sentit les doigts lubrifiés caresser son anneau de chair, et ne put se retenir de gémir. Un doigt s'immisça en lui, et la sensation, décuplé par le fait qu'ils étaient deux à partager le même corps, était étourdissante.

\- Ça te dit un 69 ? proposa David, d'une voix grave.

 **\- OH PUTAIN OUAIS !**

\- OH PUTAIN OUAIS !

Ni une, ni deux, Deucalion/Eugène se retrouva à 4 pattes, les cuisses écartées au-dessus du visage de David. Ce dernier lui enfila un préservatif et n'attendit pas plus pour le sucer et entrer deux doigts dans l'antre chaud du démon-loup.

Deucalion sentit sa tête le tourner sous l'effet du plaisir qu'il ressentait.

 **\- Ce mec est le meilleur suceur de tous les temps !**

Deucalion était d'accord, il était vraiment doué. Il prit la virilité dressée, la prit en bouche et démarra un va-et-vient langoureux. Entendant le gémissement que poussa son amant, il continua sur sa lancée et branla la base du sexe, tout en promenant sa langue tout autour du pénis.

Sentant un troisième doigt entrer, il se détendit au maximum pour ne pas sentir de douleur. Les doigts en lui, la fellation et la position eurent raison de lui, le faisant jouir une deuxième fois.

 **\- OH MON BATEAUUUUUU !** _(Bruni : O_o MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !)_

Deucalion/Eugène s'effondra, fauché par cet orgasme particulièrement puissant.

David le repoussa délicatement sur le lit et lui caressa le flanc, attendant qu'il revienne à lui.

 **\- Allez hop hop hop ! Troisième round !**

Reboosté, le démon-loup s'installa à califourchon sur le bouclé, para ce dernier d'un nouveau préservatif, étala du lubrifiant sur la longueur réveillé, et s'empala lentement.

\- Oh, tu es si serré ! gémit David, le visage rouge de plaisir, admirant le corps face à lui.

Arrivé à la garde, Deucalion/Eugène souffla et attendit un peu avant de bouger. Il ressentait quand même une légère douleur.

 **\- J'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir,** marmonna Eugène.

Deucalion remua doucement des hanches, sentant la queue dure de son amant coulisser lentement dans son antre chaud. N'attendant pas plus longtemps, il imposa un rythme rude et rapide à son amant.

Les respirations étaient fortes, les corps transpirants, la pièce s'emplissant d'une odeur de sexe forte et enivrante.

Puis d'un coup, le démon-loup se retrouva sous David. Deucalion écarta plus les jambes, accueillant plus profondément son amant en lui. Le bouclé pistonnait le loup avec force et vitesse, mais gardant une certaine douceur, ne voulant pas blesser son amant.

Les peaux claquaient, la sueur coulait, trempant les draps, les gémissements se firent plus forts. L'angle de pénétration changea et un cri plus aigü que les autres se fit entendre.

\- OH OUI LÀ ! Encore ! cria Deucalion, sentant le gland frotter contre sa prostate.

Les coups de reins se firent plus violent, les cris plus bruyants, les peaux qui collent, le lit qui grince.

\- Oooh Deucalion, j'vais jouir ! gémit David, pressant ses hanches contre les fesses du loup.

Il embrassa ce dernier et vint entre les reins de son amant, criant de plaisir dans la bouche de ce dernier.

Il sortit doucement de son amant et jeta le préservatif dans un mouchoir, avant de se rapprocher du loup.

\- Caresse-toi, ordonna doucement David, entrant 3 doigts entre les reins du démon-loup.

Ce dernier prit sa propre virilité en main et se masturba férocement. Sentant les doigts le pénétrer rapidement, il se branla au même rythme et jouit une troisième fois en silence, rejetant sa tête en arrière.

Il s'écroula inconscient sur le matelas, le sperme encore chaud étalé sur son ventre.

David attrapa les mouchoirs, le nettoya de partout, s'essuya lui-même et jeta le tout dans la poubelle de la salle de bain.

Il rejoignit le démon-loup dans le lit, se coucha près de lui et le ramena près de lui, torse contre torse. Deucalion se cala correctement entre les bras de son amant et ce dernier s'endormit rapidement, bercé par la chaleur du corps contre lui ...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral ! ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Amis du jour, Bonjour !

Voici la suite de ma petite fic basée sur Deucalion, mon chouchou !

Petite précision : Deucalion est OOC !

Disclamer : Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis ( God Saves Jeff Davis).

Bêta : Pour ce chapitre, ce sera ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'aime ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire !

 **Désolé pour l'attente, mais Ma Bruni d'amour étant en pleine inspiration pour son prochain roman, je préfère la laisser écrire tranquillement. Surtout que j'attends son prochain livre avec impatience :D ! Je te naime ma petite douceur ! 3**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _\- Bien, je suppose que tu voudrais savoir comment j'ai pu atterrir dans ton lit ?_

 _\- S'il te plaît ..._

 _\- Ok. Alors, on s'est retrouvé dans la file d'attente de la boîte de nuit et ..._

 _..._

\- Donc, on a passé la nuit ensemble ... Et l'aconit explique le mal de rein !

\- On dirait que quelque chose te chiffonne, remarqua David.

 **\- Vas-y, pose la question, qu'on soit fixé** , encouragea Eugène.

\- Pourquoi es-tu resté ? demanda Deucalion, gêné de son audace.

\- Oh ! Désolé je ... je vais y aller et-

\- NON ! J'voulais dire, tu aurais pu partir quand je me suis endormi, pourquoi être resté près de moi ? se rattrapa le démon-loup.

\- Eh bien, t-tu me plais et... j-je voudrais essayer d'apprendre à t-te connaître plus ! Enfin si tu veux bien ! bégaya David, le rouge aux joues.

 **\- On lui plaît ! ON LUI PLAÎT !**

\- Eh bien, d'accord ! accepta Deucalion, un sourire immense aux lèvres.

\- Ok ! Ouf ! J'ai eu peur que tu me rejettes après tout ça ! souffla le frisé.

\- Et s'il restait ici pour le week-end ? murmura Eugène.

\- Et si tu restais pour le week-end ? On sera plus tranquille pour-

\- Oui d'accord ! acquiesça rapidement David. Merci ! Euh, par contre, tu aurais des vêtements à me prêter ? Les miens sentent un peu trop les odeurs de la discothèque.

Le démon-loup admirait son vis-à-vis, toujours en boxer, et répondit que le voir comme ça ne le dérangeait pas.

Ils s'écroulèrent sur le canapé et Deucalion alluma la télé, tombant sur une série quelconque.

 **\- Oh laisse s'il te plaît ! J'adooore cette série !** supplia Eugène d'une voix fatiguée.

\- Queer as Folk* ? Tu aimes ? remarqua David, passant son bras derrière la tête de son amant.

\- C'est drôle ! Surtout Emett, ce mec est trop génial ! confirma le loup, se calant dans les bras du frisé.

 **\- M'en veux pas, mais je vais m'endormir donc si tu ne m'entends plus, c'est normal !**

Deucalion pouffa doucement, attirant le regard étonné de David.

...

Quelques heures plus tard, Eugène, réveillé, proposa de commander des pizzas pour le dîner.

 **\- Ça te dit, pizza, pour ce soir ?**

\- Ok, mais c'est moi qui offre ! accepta David, attrapant son téléphone. Tu as une préférence en particulier ?

 **\- L'Hawaïenne, elle est délicieuse !**

\- Alors va pour une Hawaïenne ! accepta Deucalion, sans remarquer le regard suspicieux du frisé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les pizzas arrivées, ils se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois vautrés sur le canapé, devant Malcolm* cette fois.

 **\- Tu sais quoi ? Je pourrais m'habituer facilement à des soirées comme ça !**

\- Oui moi aussi ! répondit Deucalion, avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas David qui lui avait parler.

\- Mais à qui tu parles à la fin ?

\- Je ne-

\- Et ne me dit pas que tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle ! s'emporta David, se levant furieusement du sofa. La première fois, j'ai cru que tu te parlais tout seul, et j'ai trouvé ça drôle. Mais là ! Tu as répondu à quelqu'un !

Deucalion ne savait plus quoi dire. Comment lui expliquer qu'ils vivaient à deux dans un seul corps et qu'ils essayaient de s'y habituer avant la fusion ?

 **\- Laisse-moi lui parler, tu es trop stressé,** proposa Eugène.

L'échange se fit et Eugène reprit les rennes de leur corps.

\- Bonjour David. Je m'appelle Eugène.

David écarquilla les yeux face au loup.

\- Ta voix, elle ... elle est moins rauque ! Wow ! Vous êtes deux dans un même corps !

 **\- Et il est intelligent en plus ... Pitié, fais en sorte qu'il reste !** supplia Deucalion.

\- Si tu veux bien, je vais te raconter notre histoire, proposa Eugène.

David accepta et se rassit en douceur. Eugène lui raconta alors toute l'histoire. Sa vision de paix et d'harmonie entre les Humains et les Créatures Surnaturelles. La trahison de Gérard et son agression. Sa perte d'humanité. Sa rencontre avec le Démon-Loup. La Fusion. Tout.

\- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, un jour, vous ne serez plus qu'un grâce à une fusion de vos âmes ?

Eugène/Deucalion hocha de la tête. David avait vite compris.

\- Mais en attendant, je fréquenterai deux personnes en une seule ? continua le frisé.

Et voilà, c'était fini. Davis allait partir, ne supportant pas de devoir vivre une relation avec deux personnalités, même si elles étaient réunis dans une même corps-

\- Mais répond-lui avant de faire des conclusions ! cria Deucalion, partageant les pensées du loup.

\- En gros, c'est ça... Si tu ne veux plus rester, je comprendrai et je te remer-hhhummmpppff !

David venait de couper la parole au Démon-Loup en l'embrassant langoureusement. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Le frisé caressa doucement la joue de son amant, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Ecoutez-moi bien tous les deux. Tant que vous serez en harmonie avec vos sentiments pour moi, je serai toujours d'accord pour rester près de vous, ok ? expliqua David, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

 **\- Faudra pas qu'on s'engueule, sinon ce sera compliqué !** plaisanta Deucalion, rassuré par les paroles de David.

Eugène explosa de rire, et tenta tant bien que mal d'expliquer la raison de son état à son vis-à-vis, qui rigola à son tour.

Les prochains jours allaient se révéler décisifs pour l'avenir de leurs relations, mais Deucalion et Eugène étaient d'accord sur une chose : David était vraiment un rayon de soleil dans leur vies.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

*Queer as Folk : Cette série raconte la vie de cinq homosexuels vivant à Pittsburgh en Pennsylvanie (Brian, Justin, Michael, Emmett, Ted), d'un couple lesbien (Lindsay et Mélanie) et de la mère de Michael, Debbie. ( Source: Wikipédia)

* Malcolm : Si vous ne connaissez pas, c'est que vous vivez dans une grotte ! lol

Un chapitre un peu plus court que les autres, mais des révélations faites ! Alors, comment croyez-vous que sera cette drôle de relation ?

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral ! ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Amis du jour, Bonjour !

Voici la suite de ma petite fic basée sur Deucalion, mon chouchou !

Petite précision : Deucalion est OOC !

Disclamer : Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis ( God Saves Jeff Davis).

Bêta: ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire ! ^^

Je suis désolé de publier aussi tard, mais hélas, j'ai eu un passage à vide. Mais me revoilà ! :D

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _Deux semaines plus tard ..._

\- Je ne peux pas continuer. Désolé.

Deucalion/Eugène n'en revenait pas. David avait osé. Il l'abandonnait.  
-

Mais tu peux pas me faire ça ! Pas maintenant ! s'insurgea Eugène.

 **\- Il a de la chance de pouvoir partir !** rajouta Deucalion.

\- S'il te plaît, comprends-moi ! J'en peux plus là ! s'excusa David, tout en se levant de son siège.

\- Mais c'est pas encore la fin du film ! s'exclama le brun, retenant son amant par la manche.

 **\- Mais pitié, éteint cette télé !** gémit Deucalion.

Eugène se rembrunit, relâcha la manche du blond et éteignit la télé. Apparemment, il n'allait pas pouvoir regarder Teen Wolf*, vu que son amoureux et son alter-égo n'avaient fait que râler !

 **\- Mais comprend-nous, t'as vu la tronche des loups-garous ? C'est à mourir de rire !***

Eugène ronchonna, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, afin de prendre une douche avant de rejoindre David dans le lit.

Deux semaines qu'ils se fréquentaient, et David n'était parti que quelques jours loin de lui.

Il était revenu dans la matinée, et ils avaient passé la journée à regarder la télé et se faire des câlins. De vrais ados dans des corps d'adultes.

Eugène/Deucalion se glissa sous le jet d'eau chaude, et sentit plus qu'il ne vit David le rejoindre dans la salle d'eau.

\- Hey! Tu vas pas bouder pour ça quand même ! ricana David, tout en se collant au dos de son amant.

 **\- Oh que si, pire qu'une midinette !**

\- Oh, ça va, vous allez me lâcher oui ! s'énerva soudainement Eugène. Je vous demande juste de regarder un film que j'aime bien, et vous n'avez fait que critiquer !

Il sortit de la douche, mais sentit une de ses mains s'accrocher au bras de David.

 **\- Moi, je veux rester sous la douche !** grogna Deucalion, irrité par le comportement de son alter-égo.

Puis il se rendit compte de son geste. Pour la première fois depuis leur unification, les deux âmes avaient pris le contrôle du corps séparément.

\- Comment as-tu fais ça ? souffla Eugène, terrorisé par la situation.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda David, inconscient du geste de Deucalion.

\- Je ne sais pas... souffla Eugène. Je crois que Deucalion peut prendre le contrôle de mon corps.

\- Et alors ? C'est pas nouveau ! répondit David, ne comprenant ce que voulait dire son vis-à-vis.

\- Non ! Je veux dire, il a réussi à contrôler ce bras, alors que c'est moi qui contrôle le reste ! s'exprima Eugène.

Il reprit le contrôle total de son corps, enfila un boxer et sortit prestement de salle de bain.

\- Je ne comprends pas, ça n'est jamais arrivé avant !

\- Eugène ? Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta David, tout en s'approchant lentement du loup.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, inquiet par ce soudain changement. Il devait appeler quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider. Les aider.

Il prit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

\- Allô ?

\- Deaton ? J'ai besoin de ton aide.

\- Je viens chez toi tout de suite.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'Émissaire débarqua. Deucalion/Eugène, installé sur le sofa, se leva pour ouvrir au soigneur. David, toujours assis sur le canapé, et à présent habillé, se présenta.

\- Bien. Explique-moi ce qu'il se passe, débuta Deaton, sortant son stéthoscope et écoutant le cœur du loup.

\- Eh bien, on a eu un petit différent avec Deucalion. Rien de bien grave, mais je me suis mis en colère, lui aussi, et il a réussi à prendre le contrôle d'un bras.

Deaton écouta encore, puis reposa son matériel et sortit un énorme grimoire de sa sacoche. Il le feuilleta, fronça les sourcils et soupira.

\- Je crois avoir trouver ce qu'il se passe, dit Deaton, prenant un air grave.

 **\- Bin il attend quoi pour nous dire la suite ?** s'énerva Deucalion.

Mais ce fut comme si la voix était sortie de la bouche d'Eugène, sans qu'il ne le contrôle.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai dit ça ! s'exclama Eugène. Qu'est-ce qu'il nous arrive !

\- Vous faites un rejet de votre Fusion, prononça Deaton. Vos "âmes" tentent de se séparer.

Ce fut comme un coup de massue pour Deucalion/Eugène. Qu'allaient-ils faire ? Comment inverser le rejet ? Allaient-ils mourir ?

\- Pour empêcher la scission, je vais devoir créer "un clone". Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir, car il faut que j'utilise de la magie noire. Ça peut être très dangereux et-

\- Wow attends ! Un clone ? De la magie noire ? Tu vas créer un double de moi ?

 **\- Même moi, je trouve que c'est inimaginable !** commenta Deucalion.

\- Je sais que ça peut paraître fou, mais après tout, tu partages ton enveloppe corporelle avec un Démon-Loup ! continua Deaton. Je vais avoir besoin de ton sang. le reste des ingrédients sont à mon cabinet. Je vais tout faire là-bas.

\- **Et** nous, on fai **t quoi en atten** dant ? demandèrent Deucalion et Eugène en même temps.

\- Surtout, vous restez ici au calme. David, tu vas devoir les surveiller. Mais d'abord, fermez toutes les issues, et installez-vous sur le lit. David, vous aurez la mission de les soutenir. Si je réussis, ils vont être séparés, et ce sera extrêmement douloureux, expliqua Deaton.

\- Douloureux comment ? demanda David, pas très rassuré.

\- Comme si on vous arrachait une partie de votre corps, expliqua simplement l'Émissaire, avant de sortir de la maison.

Eugène/Deucalion soupira, se dirigea jusque dans la chambre et s'allongea sur le lit. David, après avoir fermé toutes les portes et les fenêtres, rejoignit le loup sur le lit.

 **\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on va être séparé,** murmura Deucalion.

\- Moi non plus. Et surtout, vais-je redevenir comme avant quand tu seras parti ? s'inquiéta Eugène.

Il ne voulait pas redevenir l'Alpha aveugle et avide de vengeance. Il voulait être celui qu'il était maintenant, avec Deucalion.

\- Quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il se passe, je resterai près de vous, rassura David, prenant la main de son vis-à-vis dans la sienne.

Deaton, de son côté, finissait de préparer la cérémonie. Il mentirait s'il ne disait pas qu'il était effrayé à l'idée de tout rater. Ce qu'il n'avait pas dit à Deucalion/Eugène, c'est qu'il risquait la mort si la scission se faisait.

Il inspira un grand coup, et enflamma le pentagramme dessiné sur le sol avec le sang d'Eugène/Deucalion et d'autres ingrédients. Il récita un texte en latin, implorant la venue du double d'Eugène, sauvant les deux êtres unis.

Une explosion retentit, envoyant Deaton s'écraser contre un mur et le laissant inconscient.

Eugène/Deucalion était dans les bras de David, profitant de ses douces caresses et de ses paroles réconfortantes.

Puis, il commença à sentir une légère douleur dans son crâne. David, le voyant se tenir la tête, posa ses mains sur les siennes et commença à absorber sa douleur.

Mais celle-ci augmenta considérablement, et David dut relâcher son vis-à-vis s'il ne voulait pas s'évanouir.

Deucalion/Eugène hurla et se tortilla, en proie à une souffrance monstrueuse. Puis plus rien.

Il se recroquevilla et pleura, se sentant soudainement seul. Deucalion était parti, et il ne savait pas où il était, et si ça avait marché.

David le prit dans ses bras et le berça, se sentant inutile face à désespoir de son amant. Il versa ses propres larmes, ayant la sensation d'avoir perdu une part de lui. Il savait que Deucalion n'était plus là.

Et même si Eugène restait, il savait que rien ne serait plus comme avant, car même si leur relation était fraîche, il savait que leurs avenirs étaient liés.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

* Oui, je parle du film avec Mickael J. Fox !

* C'est mon avis personnel !

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral ! ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Amis du jour, Bonjour !

Voici la suite de ma petite fic basée sur Deucalion, mon chouchou !

Petite précision : Deucalion est OOC !

Disclamer : Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis ( God Saves Jeff Davis).

Bêta: ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire ! ^^

Je sais, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à publier ce nouveau chapitre, mais une autre de mes fics me prenait mon temps, car je n'arrivais pas à débloquer une scène...

Bref ! Je suis là, pour vous, avec vous, et tout de suite, la suite ! :D

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Deaton émergea doucement, mais ne se leva pas tout de suite. Une douleur pulsait dans son crâne, lui donnant des vertiges et des nausées.

Il sentit quelque chose le piquer à la main, mais il n'en fit pas cas. Un autre pincement sur son bras lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

Sa vision était floue. Il s'assit, retenant un haut-le-cœur. Il entendit un bruissement d'ailes, et fixa son regard sur une silhouette blanche devant ses yeux. Et jura.

\- Oh bor... Deucalion ?

Apparemment, tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu...

...

Eugène se réveilla, épuisé. Sa nuit avait été courte à cause de ses cauchemars. Il rêvait que Deucalion disparaissait, qu'il se retrouvait seul, que David l'abandonnait, qu'il redevenait un loup furieux et aveugle, et qu'il finissait par mourir, massacré par d'autres loups.

Il se leva, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche.

Alors qu'il se savonnait, David déboula dans salle de bain, le portable d'Eugène dans les mains.

\- Il est vivant ! Deucalion est vivant !

Eugène ne comprenait pas ce que son amant criait. Il ouvrit la cabine de douche, et David en profita pour le rejoindre, se déshabillant dans la foulée.

\- C'était Deaton au téléphone. Deucalion est vivant ! Bon, il est un peu... perdu, mais il n'a pas disparu ! s'émerveilla David, serrant Eugène dans ses bras.

Ce dernier sentit toute la tension et la tristesse quitter son corps, et il dût se retenir à son vis-à-vis pour ne pas s'effondrer.

\- Il est vivant ... Je vais le retrouver... ON va le revoir... murmurait Eugène dans le cou de David.

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent doucement, heureux de savoir que le démon n'était pas "mort". Leur baiser devint plus pressant, des gémissements s'élevèrent, mais un raclement de gorge, suivit du cri d'un animal, stoppèrent les deux amants.

\- Hem... Vous n'avez pas raccroché le téléphone, et ON vous entend très bien ! ricana Deaton.

Eugène rit doucement, et sortit de la cabine de douche pour récupérer le téléphone. Il affirma à Deaton qu'ils arriveraient rapidement, puis raccrocha. David se glissa dans son dos, et lui caressa le torse tendrement.

\- On devrait se préparer, sinon je connais un démon qui va être jaloux ! murmura le blond, déposant un léger baiser sur le cou d'Eugène.

Ils se séparèrent, puis se préparèrent et prirent la voiture pour rejoindre Deaton.

...

Arrivé au cabinet de Deaton, David et Eugène descendirent de voiture, et entendirent l'Émissaire râler.

\- Mais tu vas arrêter de râler oui ! Tu aurais préféré être mort ?

Le cri d'un oiseau lui répondit, faisant s'étonner les deux loups. Le vétérinaire était vraiment entrain de s'engueuler avec un volatile ?

Ils entrèrent dans le cabinet, et rejoignirent Deaton dans l'arrière-salle. Ils trouvèrent le vétérinaire penché sur un énorme grimoire, une chouette blanche hululant près de lui.

\- Mais laisse-moi lire ! Comment veux-tu que je me concentre si tu- Oh ! Vous avez fait vite !

\- Cela t'arrive souvent de te friter avec un de tes pensionnaires ? se moqua Eugène, de bonne humeur.

La chouette tourna la tête vers les deux nouveaux venus, et écarta les ailes, attirant le regard des deux loups.

\- Quel bel animal ! Une chouette blanche... C'est le signe d'un changement, non ? s'exprima David, approchant lentement sa main dans le but de caresser l'oiseau.

La chouette approcha sa tête de la main tendue, et ferma les yeux sous la caresse. Deaton voulut répondre au loup, mais Eugène le coupa.

\- C'est une belle chouette, mais où est Deucalion ?

\- Devant toi, éluda Deaton.

Eugène chercha partout, puis son regard se posa sur la chouette blanche. Non, c'est pas possible.

Il approcha sa main et caressa à son tour la chouette, éberlué.

\- Deucalion ?

L'oiseau ouvrit les yeux, et releva la tête vers le loup. Il s'envola et se posa sur l'épaule d'Eugène, qui explosa de rire.

\- Oh bin merde alors ! AHHAHAHAHHAHA ! T'es devenu un piaf !

David se retint de rire, ne voulant pas vexer le démon.

Deucalion, ne pouvant parler, picora le crâne d'Eugène, lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur.

\- Hey, doucement ! râla Eugène. C'est pas de ma faute ! Au moins, t'es pas devenu un cafard !

Il était presque sûr que s'il avait pu, Deucalion aurait levé les yeux au ciel.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas une erreur, coupa Deaton, le regard toujours plongé dans son grimoire. Comme l'a bien dit David, la Chouette Blanche est un signe de changement. Elle a aussi la capacité de voir ce que les autres ne voient pas ; voir au-delà de la tromperie et des masques. Dans certaines croyances, la Chouette est un symbole de sagesse et un guide spirituel.

Eugène, David et Deucalion écoutaient religieusement les paroles de l'Émissaire.

\- Quand j'ai pratiqué le sort, j'ai demandé la venue d'un sauveur, pour que le changement se fasse en douceur. Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile pour vous trois pendant les prochains jours, mais vous devez comprendre que si Deucalion a la forme d'une chouette, ce ne sera pas pour rien. Faites attention à tout ce qui vous entoure, je pense que vos vies vont changer.

Eugène tendit son bras et Deucalion se plaça sur l'avant-bras du loup. Ce dernier rapprocha la chouette de son visage, et ils firent le plus beau des câlins, sous le regard attendrit de David*.

\- Je suis tellement heureux de te retrouver... chuchota Eugène. Je pensais que tu étais parti à jamais.

Deucalion ferma les yeux et se frotta un peu plus au visage du loup, et sentit la main de David le caresser doucement.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas pareil, mais vous êtes réunis. Par contre, je ne pourrai pas rester avec vous pendant les trois prochains jours. Je devais vous le dire avant, mais je dois retrouver mon Émissaire pour raviver le lien, s'excusa David.

Eugène grogna pour la forme, mais il savait qu'il ne serait pas seul, Deucalion serait présent près de lui.

\- Quant à moi, je vais me rendre dans une autre ville pour trouver la solution à votre situation. Il doit y avoir un moyen de vous réunir à nouveau, et de finir la Fusion. En attendant, ne vous éloignez pas trop l'un de l'autre.

Eugène acquiesça, salua Deaton et sortit du cabinet, suivit par David qui salua le vétérinaire à son tour.

...

Arrivés à la maison d'Eugène, les deux loups s'affalèrent sur le canapé, Deucalion perché sur l'accoudoir près de David. Ce dernier avait l'impression que la Chouette lui jetait un regard noir, comme pour le réprimander de sa désertion.

\- Je sais, tu viens de revenir, mais je dois vraiment renouer le Lien si je ne veux pas me retrouver vulnérable. Je suis un Oméga, ne l'oublie pas ! répliqua David, caressant le plumage blanc.

Il prépara ses affaires, puis embrassa Eugène, déposa un baiser sur le ventre de Deucalion et quitta la maison en promettant d'appeler et d'écrire tous les jours.

Eugène se retrouva donc en tête-à-tête avec son "alter-égo". Son téléphone sonna, annonçant l'arrivée d'un sms.

 **De David à Eugène : Vous me manquez déjà ! :'(**

Eugène sourit tendrement, et lu le sms à Deucalion, qui piailla de contentement, puis le loup répondit.

 **De Eugène à David : On pense à toi ! xoxoxo***

Le loup alluma la télé, tombant sur un film en noir et blanc. Il s'installa plus confortablement dans le canapé, Deucalion perché sur son ventre, heureux d'être réunis.

Les prochains jours allaient être folkloriques.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

* Cette scène et la forme de Deucalion m'a été inspiré par une photo que Gidéon Emery ( Deucalion) a publie sur son compte Instagram ^^

* xoxoxo : apparemment, ça veut dire "kiss" ^^

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral ! ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Amis du jour, Bonjour !

Voici la suite de ma petite fic basée sur Deucalion, mon chouchou !

Petite précision : Deucalion est OOC !

Disclamer : Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis ( God Saves Jeff Davis).

Bêta: ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire ! ^^

 _Je sais, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à publier ce nouveau chapitre, mais une autre de mes fics me prenait mon temps, car je n'arrivais pas à débloquer une scène... Bref ! Je suis là, pour vous, avec vous, et tout de suite, la suite ! :D_

Réponse Review : Guest : J'aime

Merci ! ^^

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

\- SI JE T'ATTRAPE, JE TE PLUME !

Là, ça y est, Eugène en avait plus que ras-le-bol.

Trois jours qu'il avait retrouvé Deucalion. Trois jours qu'il devait subir les caprices de la Chouette, aka Deucalion.

Et la dernière trouvaille du volatile avait été de déchiqueter tous les caleçons d'Eugène.

La raison ? Ce dernier lui avait acheté des graines pour oiseaux. Lui, un Démon-loup, rabaissé au rang de pigeon-bouffeur-de-graines-qui-pue. Alors, il s'était vengé.

Mais alors que le loup-garou était à deux doigts d'attraper le fuyard, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, le déconcentrant dans sa chasse. Il ouvrit la porte, se retrouvant nez à nez avec David.

\- Hey ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna Eugène, se décalant pour laisser le frisé entrer.

\- Vous me manquez trop, alors je viens avec un peu d'avance... Mais euh... C'est quoi ce champ de bataille ? ricana David, regardant le salon.

Il y avait des lambeaux de vêtements éparpillés un peu partout, des plumes blanches les recouvrant.

\- Disons que Deucalion n'apprécie pas les graines pour oiseaux.

Un cri aigu lui répondit, poussé par la chouette. On aurait presque pu le traduire par " JE NE MANGE PAS DE GRAINES* !"

David ricana, amusé par leur querelle. Il avait eu peur que leur "séparation" les perturbe, mais apparemment, tout allait pour le mieux. Mais une chose le taraudait, et il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet.

\- David ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Eugène, Deucalion perché sur son épaule.

\- Eh bien... Tu sais, j'aimerais qu'on... 'fin, tu vois quoi, bégaya le frisé, le rouge aux joues. Mais, comme tu n'es plus "uni" avec Deucalion, j'ai... Non, laisse tomb-

\- Moi aussi j'ai très envie de toi, coupa Eugène. Mais c'est vrai que sans Deucalion, ce serait comme le tromper...

Deucalion s'envola jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, et la gratta du bec. Eugène fronça les sourcils, le regardant.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux partir ?

Deucalion regratta la porte, déployant ses ailes. Eugène ouvrit la porte, et regarda la chouette s'envoler. Elle se posa sur l'épaule de David, et frotta son bec contre le visage du loup.

Puis, elle vint sur Eugène, refit le même geste et s'envola en dehors de la maison, laissant les deux loups ensemble. Il ne leur en voulait pas, au contraire, il aurait fait pareil. Et puis, il pourrait toujours rattraper le retard quand il aurait retrouver sa place auprès d'Eugène.

...

\- J'ai tellement envie de toi... souffla Eugène, ses mains fourrageant dans les cheveux de son amant.

\- Moins de paroles, plus d'action, grogna David, léchant le cou du loup. J'ai tellement envie de toi !

Ils étaient contre le mur, se frottant sans gêne l'un contre l'autre. David descendit sa main directement sur la bosse du jean de son amant, la massant avec ferveur.

\- Mais ça me fait bizarre sans Deucalion, murmura Eugène.

\- Mais s'il est parti, c'est qu'il est d'accord, donc pas de problème ! s'impatienta le frisé, retirant son tee-shirt, avant d'enlever celui de son amant.

\- Ouais mais-

\- PUTAIN MAIS TU PEUX PAS LA FERMER UN PEU ? hurla David, le regard noir et les crocs saillants.

Eugène écarquilla les yeux, choqué. Jamais le loup n'avait eu un tel langage. Et ce regard.

Un regard noir.

Ce n'était pas David.

Il se transforma rapidement, repoussant l'intrus. Il se jeta sur lui et le colla au sol.

\- Qui es-tu ? Où est David ? grogna Eugène, sa main griffue empoignant la gorge de son vis-à-vis.

Mais en guise de réponse, l'intrus changea de forme. A la place de "David", se trouvait une créature hideuse, informe, au regard noir et à l'haleine fétide.

\- Ton cher-et-tendre va bien, disons qu'il va dormir pendant très longtemps ! ricana la créature.

Eugène gronda violemment, resserrant ses griffes autour du cou de l'intrus. Il entendit un cri de chouette et vit Deucalion se poser près d'une des fenêtres du salon.

\- Mais qui voilà, le Démon-Loup transformé en oiseau ! ricana la créature. Il semble si fragile, ce serait dommage qu'il lui arrive quelque chose !

Eugène n'eut pas le temps de réagir à ce qui suivit. En un mouvement, la créature se libéra de son emprise, l'envoyant s'écraser contre un mur.

Il se redressa rapidement, cherchant la monstruosité du regard. Mais il ne voyait plus rien. D'un seul coup, il avait perdu la vue.

Il paniqua. Il ne voulait pas redevenir le loup perdu et fou qu'il était devenu après l'attaque de Gérard !

Il entendit un bruit de verre cassé. Suivit du cri d'une chouette.

Deucalion !

Il tenta de se diriger vers les bruits, et sentit le verre crisser sous les semelles de ses chaussures. Par contre, l'odeur fétide avait disparu. La créature était partie.

\- Deucalion ? Je ne vois plus rien. Essaie de faire du bruit, que je puisse te trouver !

Il entendit un faible bruit, comme des ailes qui se déploient. Il se mit à genoux et tâtonna le sol à la recherche de la chouette. Il sentit des plumes sous ses doigts, et prit l'oiseau dans ses bras.

Son corps était mou, et un liquide poisseux recouvrait ses plumes.

\- Deucalion ? Tu saignes ! Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as fait !

Il se releva et tâtonna, cherchant son téléphone désespérément. Il le trouva, mais dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour faire le numéro de Deaton.

\- Allô ?

\- Venez vite ! Il est blessé... Il ne bouge plus et je ... Je n'y vois plus ! paniqua Eugène.

\- Calme-toi ! Je vais venir. Essaye de rester calme, tu dois garder le contrôle ! ordonna le vétérinaire.

...

Quelques minutes plus tard, qui semblèrent être des heures pour Eugène, il entendit la voiture du vétérinaire se garer devant la porte de sa maison.

Deaton entra sans frapper, et se figea devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Le salon était sens dessus-dessous. Eugène assis en tailleur sur le sol, tenant une chouette au plumage maculé de sang, dans ses bras. Son regard était rouge, mais il ne semblait pas sur la défensive.

\- Eugène ? Puis-je m'approcher ? demanda prudemment Deaton.

\- Il faut l'aider, il... J'veux pas qu'il meurt, sanglotait Eugène, les larmes aux yeux.

Il sentit une main sur son épaule, et tressauta. Mais il savait que c'était le vétérinaire, aussi , il tendit la chouette à son vis-à-vis, qui la prit dans ses mains et la déposa sur la table. Il ouvrit sa trousse de soins, et commença à nettoyer le plumage.

\- Peux-tu me décrire la créature qui vous a attaqué ? demanda Deaton, cherchant la blessure sanglante.

\- Hideuse. Difforme. Avec des... yeux noirs. Et... et une haleine fétide... Je n'en jamais vu avant... Et après qu'elle m'ait attaqué, j'ai perdu la vue...

\- Je vois, répondit Deaton, grimaçant devant la blessure de Deucalion. Ce que tu as vu, c'est une Niplise*. Une créature qui s'attaque à des personnes vulnérables, et vole un de leur sens. Pour toi, c'est la vue.

\- Mais je ne suis pas vulnérable ! s'offusqua Eugène. Et puis, pourquoi s'en être pris à Deucalion ?

\- Il était un témoin et-

\- "Était" ? Pourquoi vous parlez au passé ? demanda Eugène.

\- Je suis navré Eugène, mais Deucalion ne va pas survivre à sa blessure. Elle est bien trop profonde, et je n'aurai pas le temps de faire une incantation pour lui trouver une autre enveloppe corporelle... Je suis vraiment désolé, s'excusa Deaton, attristé.

Eugène sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre quelques instants.

Deucalion allait mourir.

Et pour de bon cette fois.

\- Où est David ? questionna Deaton, déposant la chouette dans les bras d'Eugène.

\- Je ... La créature avait pris son apparence... Il faut que je l'appelle !

Il tremblait tellement qu'il fit tomber le téléphone, alors Deaton proposa d'appeler lui-même.

Eugène trouva le canapé et s'installa, la chouette toujours dans ses bras.

Il devait lui faire ses adieux.

Dire Adieu à son Sauveur.

Son alter-égo.

Son Ami...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

* quelqu'un reconnaît la référence ? ^^

je viens d'inventer le mot, aucune créature de ce nom n'existe ^^

Bon, bin, voilà, j'vais y aller et ... *part en courant*

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral ! ^^


	12. Chapter 12

Amis du jour, Bonjour !

Voici la suite de ma petite fic basée sur Deucalion, mon chouchou !

Petite précision : Deucalion est OOC !

Disclamer : Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis ( God Saves Jeff Davis).

Bêta: ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire ! ^^

 **Réponse review :**  
 **Guest : J'aime**

 **Merci beaucoup ! :D**

Et tout de suite, bin la suite quoi ... ^^

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Il tremblait tellement qu'il fit tomber le téléphone, alors Deaton proposa d'appeler lui-même.

Le vétérinaire chercha le numéro de David, puis appela.

Deucalion releva la tête. Il lui semblait entendre une sonnerie de téléphone.

Celui de David.

Mais comment pouvait-il entendre ce son ? La créature avait dit avoir blessé le loup ...

\- Eugène ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Deaton.

Il avait remarqué la soudaine tension dans les épaules du loup.

\- Continuez à appeler, j'entends son téléphone sonner.

Ce dernier se leva et déposa délicatement la chouette dans les bras du vétérinaire. Il suivit le son, et se retrouva dehors, devant la porte d'entrée.

\- David ? Tu es là ? David !

Il renifla l'air, mais seule une odeur fétide emplie ses narines. Il grogna, sentant ses crocs et ses griffes sortir.

\- Bravo, sale cabot ! Je vois que tu m'as retrouvé !

Eugène se figea. Cette voix. Ils avait que c'était celle de la Niplise. Mais hélas, c'était celle de celui qu'il croyait aimer.

\- David ? C'est pas poss-

\- OH TA GUEULE ! T'es vraiment si con que ça ! Franchement ! hurla David.

Deaton, caché dans la maison, ne savait que faire. Il sentit la chouette devenir complètement immobile dans ses bras, signe que Deucalion était mort.

Eugène sentit la lourde tristesse émaner du vétérinaire et comprit. Deucalion avait quitté ce monde.

Une rage sans nom traversa son corps, et il perdit toute humanité.

Son visage se transforma douloureusement. Ses crocs grandirent encore, se croisant. Sa mâchoire s'élargit. Ses yeux rouges vif brillaient de milles feux ensanglantés.

Ses griffes grossirent et s'affûtèrent. Ses muscles s'étoffèrent, faisant craquer son tee-shirt. Eugène avait disparu. A sa place, se dressait une bête féroce, enragée.

La bave coulait de ses crocs. Des grondements sourds roulaient sous son torse fort.

David, ou plutôt La Niplise, sentit une légère peur remonter du fond de ses entrailles pourries. Jamais il n'avait vu le loup dans un tel état. Mais il n'allait pas se démonter pour autant.

Il voulait tous les sens du loup, surtout que maintenant, il savait qu'il était hors du commun. Ensuite, il s'occuperait du piaf, et peut-être même de l'humain.

\- Oh, bin dis-donc, on dirait que le clébard a la rage ? Tu connais la sentence pour ce genre de merde ? L'euthanasie ! se moqua David.

Eugène hurla et fonça sur son adversaire, le regard rouge, sang, les crocs saillants, les griffes affûtées.

Mais David, transformé en monstre hideux et fétide, fut plus rapide, et attrapa le loup par la gorge, et le plaqua violemment au sol. Il se mit à califourchon sur le loup, le coinçant sous son poids.

\- Alors mon p'tit loup, on a les vers ? Oui, je sais , mon humour est pourri. Mais avant, il te faisait rire ! Hein ! RÉPOND !

Deucalion lui cracha au visage, mais la prise autour de sa gorge se fit plus forte, lui coupant complètement la respiration.

\- Tout ce temps, à devoir supporter tes jérémiades. Toi et l'autre abruti de Démon... Quel facilité de vous faire séparer ! Juste une petite contrariété et hop, vous êtes dissociés ! ricana La Niplise, dardant son regard sur le visage presque violet du loup.

Mais avant qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscience, les mains autour de son cou disparurent, ainsi que le corps de la Niplise.

\- Debout ! Depêche-toi ! Il ne va pas rester immobile longtemps ! cria Deaton, un flacon vide dans les mains.

Une odeur d'ail flottait tout autour, et une poudre blanche recouvrait la créature hideuse.

Le loup reprenait difficilement son souffle. Il se releva péniblement, et vit Deaton. Ou plutôt, il vit sa silhouette rouge brillant. Il sentait la peur, la tristesse, mais aussi la détermination.

\- Il faut que tu lui arraches le cœur et que tu lui arraches la tête ! ALLEZ !

Eugène se jeta sur David, et planta sa main dans la poitrine immonde du monstre. Son poing se resserra autour du palpitant... mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui retirer. David avait retrouvé sa mobilité, et avait plongé son propre poing dans la poitrine du loup.

\- Alors, sale m-merde ! Qui crèvera l-le p-premier ? Hein ? haleta le monstre.

\- Peut-être que.. que je vais mourir mais j-j'aurais vengé Deucalion !

Eugène passa son bras libre autour du cou de David et tira dessus, arrachant la tête et le cœur du Niplise d'un seul coup.

Puis, il s'effondra sur le sol, la main de David toujours dans sa poitrine. Il la retira doucement, mais le mal était fait. Il savait qu'il allait mourir.

Deaton mit le feu au corps de la Niplise, pour être sûr de sa destruction. Puis il s'approcha d'Eugène, la chouette dans ses bras. Il la déposa dans les bras du loup, les réunissant une dernière fois.

\- Je suis désolé, je ... murmura le vétérinaire, les larmes aux yeux.

Eugène voulu répondre, mais il sentit la vie quitter lentement son corps...

 _Il rouvrit les yeux._

 _Il se trouvait dans une forêt. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il savait qu'il se trouvait dans la réserve de Beacon Hills._

 _Tout était beau, lumineux, vivant. Il remarqua un loup blanc, assis sur une grande souche d'arbre. Le Nemeton._

 _\- Bonjour Eugène. Ravis de te revoir._

 _\- Deucalion ?_

 _Le Loup Blanc hocha la tête en réponse. Eugène ne se retint pas, et se jeta sur le loup, le serrant dans ses bras._

 _\- On est mort, n'est-ce pas ? souffla Eugène, passant sa main dans la douce fourrure blanche immaculée._

 _\- Pas vraiment. Nous sommes dans une sorte de coma commun. Ne me demandes pas comment ça marche. Même moi, je ne sais pas tout ! Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que nous sommes liés à nouveau._

 _\- Mais comment ? Tu es mort dans ton enveloppe de chouette ! Et David m'a tué ! Com-_

 _\- Calme-toi ! Tu n'as pas écouté ce que je viens de te dire ? Nous sommes dans un coma commun ! Il suffit que nous revenions ensemble parmi les vivants, et si tout se passe bien, nous retournerons dans le même corps._

 _\- Comment ça, "si" ?_

 _\- Eh bien, il aurait fallu que l'on quitte le monde des Vivants en même temps. Mais, je suis mort avant toi._

 _\- Alors, tout ce combat était en vain ? J'ai au moins pu te venger et-_

 _\- Comment ? Tu as combattu cette créature pour moi ? s'étonna le Loup Blanc._

 _\- Que crois-tu ? Tu as été mon Sauveur, mon ami, ma moitié ! On a même partagé des parties de jambes en l'air ensemble ! s'offusqua Eugène. Bien sûr que j'allais te venger ! Je sais que j'ai tout gâché, mais au moins, on se retrouve une der-_

 _Il ne put finir sa phrase..._

\- ALLEZ RESPIRE !

Un nouveau coup dans la poitrine lui fit reprendre le souffle violemment, l'étouffant en même temps. Il ouvrit les yeux, et fut éblouit par une lumière forte.

\- Eugène ? tu m'entends ?

\- Talia ?

Le loup fixa son regard sur l'Alpha. Elle était sur le côté, à genoux. En face d'elle, Deaton, une seringue encore en main.

\- J'ai cru que je n'allais jamais pouvoir te faire revenir ! souffla Deaton, le soulagement sur le visage.

Le loup se redressa assis. Il se sentait tellement épuisé. Puis il se rappela. Deucalion.

\- Où est-il ? Où est Deucalion ? paniqua Eugène. Je veux le voir !

Il se releva, faisant fi des sensations de vertiges qu'il ressentait.

Puis, il sentit sa présence.

D'abord, ce fut une odeur de forêt. De liberté. La même odeur qu'il avait senti la première fois qu'il avait rencontré le Démon.

Puis, se fut en son intérieur. Comme s'il partageait encore la même enveloppe corporelle, mais sans être deux "âmes".

Puis enfin, il entendit sa voix. Douce présence dans les ténèbres qu'était son retour à la vie. Un souffle dans sa tête. Une pensée floue et nette à la fois.

 **-Je suis là Eugène. Je suis avec toi. Je suis en toi. Je suis Toi. Nous sommes unis. Tu vas m'entendre encore et encore. Mais ma présence sera moins ressenti comme une autre âme.**

\- Nous avons fusionner ? pensa Eugène.

 **\- Oui, nous sommes un tout !** confirma Deucalion.

Eugène sourit, complètement heureux et soulagé. Ils étaient vivants. Unis. Leurs deux âmes fusionnées.

\- Eugène ? Tout va bien ? demanda Talia, la main sur l'épaule de son ami.

Le Démon-Loup se retourna vers l'Alpha et le vétérinaire, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Appelez-moi Deucalion.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Et voilà, ce fut la phrase de la fin ! *évite une salade* Hey ! Il faut que ça finisse un j- *se prend une salade composée en pleine tête* Bon OK ! Je vais vous pondre un petit bonus ... MAIS FAUDRA PAS VENIR VOUS PLAINDRE ! ^^

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral ! ^^


	13. Chapter 13

Amis du jour, Bonjour !

Voici la suite de ma petite fic basée sur Deucalion, mon chouchou !

Petite précision : Deucalion est OOC !

Disclamer : Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis ( God Saves Jeff Davis).

Bêta: ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire ! ^^

Merci beaucoup ! :D

Dernier chapitre de cette fic ! Oui, je sais, moi aussi je suis triste :( Je voudrais vous remercier de m'avoir, lu, commenté, encouragé, bref, d'avoir été là ! ^^

Merci beaucoup ! :D

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _Présent, Lycée de Beacon Hills._

\- HORS DE QUESTION ! éructa Scott.

\- Oh, c'est bon Scott ! Pour une fois, essaie de prendre la bonne décision ! contra Stiles. Derek et tous les autres sont pour-

\- Et toi ? Tu es avec eux ? Ou avec moi ? coupa Scott, dardant son regard sur son meilleur ami.

\- Tu sais très bien que je suis ton ami. Mais là, ma décision est prise. Je vais accueillir cette Meute avec Derek.

\- Très bien. Fais ce que tu veux. Mais tu seras seul, éluda Scott, tournant le dos à l'Humain.

\- En fait, non, je ne suis pas seul, contra Stiles.

Scott se retourna et découvrit que ce dernier était entouré de tous leurs amis. Il les regarda tour à tour et grimaça.

\- Derek te laisse encore le choix de ne pas être un Oméga. Après tout ce que tu lui as fait, tu-

\- Ce que JE lui ai fais ? Dis-donc, t'as la mémoire courte ! J'te rappelle que t'étais pas contre ! Alors ne me rejette pas la faute !

\- Certes, ajouta Stiles calmement. Mais moi, au moins, j'ai ravalé ma fierté et je suis allé retrouver Derek pour m'expliquer. Tout le monde l'a fait. Alors, que choisis-tu ?

...

\- Tu es prêt Stiles ? demanda Derek.

\- Je suis encore un peu stressé, mais je pense que ça ira, souffla le jeune homme. J'ai finalisé le serment avec Deaton, mais je ne te garantis pas de bafouiller, alors si je dis une connerie, il faudra que tu me stoppes sinon je ffrrgggthggj-

\- Calme-toi ! rit Derek, sa main posée sur la bouche de l'Apprenti Émissaire. Allez, on y va, ils vont pas tarder à arriver.

Ils sortirent de la Jeep, et rejoignirent le reste de leur Meute.

Ils étaient tous dans la forêt, attendant l'arrivé de la Meute d'Alphas, quand ils sentirent l'odeur de Scott emplir l'air. Ce dernier se présenta à eux, tout penaud.

\- Aucun commentaire. Je viens juste voir qui ils sont, commenta Scott, tout en regardant Derek. Je ne veux toujours pas rejoin-

\- Oh ça va, on a compris Mc Call ! grogna Jackson, exaspéré par le comportement du jeune loup. Arrête de croire que tu es indispensable !

\- Jackson, calme-toi, siffla Lydia, serrant la main de son petit-ami.

\- Mais tu sais que j'ai raison ! Si Derek lui as demandé de le rejoindre, c'était parce qu'il pensait devoir combattre les Alphas. Mais on sait qu'ils sont là en "alliés".

\- Jackson a raison, ajouta Stiles. Scott, personne ne t'oblige à rester. Je suis avec eux par choix, et parce que je serai leur futur Émissaire. Si tu préfères rester seul, tel est ton choix. Tu resteras mon ami.

Scott resta bouche-bée, mais personne ne lui prêta plus attention. L'odeur des Alphas se fit sentir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils apparurent. Les deux Meutes se réunirent en cercle, se jaugeant calmement. Stiles s'avança au centre, imité par Jennifer.

\- Je suis Jennifer, l'Émissaire de la Meute de l'Alpha Deucalion.

\- Je suis Stiles, l'Émissaire de la Meute de l'Alpha Derek.

Ils hochèrent la tête ensemble, puis se sourirent. De bonnes ondes émanaient, enveloppant les deux Meutes. Mais soudain, une tension s'éleva, brisant le lien magique qui se tissait.

Stiles se tourna vers les siens, fronçant les sourcils. Il regarda chaque personne présentes, et s'arrêta sur Scott. Ce dernier avait le visage fermé, le regard fixé sur Deucalion.

\- Scott, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? marmonna Stiles, s'approchant doucement du loup.

Deucalion s'avança, suivit par Ennis. Il posa une de ses mains sur l'épaule de Stiles, et l'autre sur celle de Jennifer.

\- Il y a un problème ? demanda l'Alpha, d'une voix calme.

\- Ne t'approches pas de lui... grogna Scott, faisant luire ses yeux.

\- Scott. Arrête. Sinon je serai obligé de t'obliger à quitter les lieux, ordonna Stiles.

Le loup gronda plus fort, et recula lentement. Puis chargea Deucalion.

Ce dernier réceptionna le jeune loup sans trop de mal, et le plaqua au sol. Il plaqua sa main sur le torse fin, et fit luire son regard rubis.

\- Attention jeune loup. N'essaie pas de te mesurer à moi. Tu pourrais y perdre quelques poils.

Il entendit un rire, et pensa que c'était son alter-égo. Mais quand il releva la tête, il croisa le regard amusé de Stiles.

 **\- Je l'aime bien, lui !**

\- Chut, c'est pas le moment ! pensa Deucalion.

Depuis toutes ces années, Eugène et Deucalion avaient réussi à vivre ensemble, et à séparer légèrement leurs consciences quand ils avaient besoin de s'isoler entre eux.

\- Eh bien, je constate que l'accueil est comme je l'imaginais ! Des petits louveteaux sans expérience, et même des humains ! éructa Ennis.

\- Oh, ferme-la ! T'as le même comportement débile que lui ! se moqua Kali.

\- Regarde-toi d'abord espèce de-

\- ASSEZ ! cria Deucalion, relâchant Scott. Vous avez quel âge pour vous chamailler ainsi ?

Un silence lui répondit. Il s'approcha de Derek et lui serra la main, scellant leurs accords pré-établis.

\- Bien, comme convenu, Deucalion et sa Meute pourront rester sur notre territoire. Leurs terres sont à Sacramento, mais ils auront un pied-à-terre ici, expliqua Derek.

\- Si Deucalion est d'accord, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec Jennifer pour discuter avec elle de ses expériences, demanda Stiles.

\- Moi, ça me va, tant que Jennifer est d'accord elle aussi !

L'Émissaire hocha la tête. Ennis ouvrit la bouche pour rajouter un commentaire, mais la jeune femme lui la fit fermer par magie. Elle croisa le regard éberlué du jeune Émissaire et rit doucement.

\- Je t'apprendrai à le faire !

\- C'est surtout sur lui qu'il pourra le faire ! se moqua Jackson, faisant rire toute la meute.

\- Moi, je refuse de rester avec une bande de boutonneux ! continua Ennis.

\- Et moi, j'veux pas rester avec eux ! renchérit Scott. Alors déso-

\- Mais fermez vos gueules, bordel ! coupa Erica, hors d'elle. Si vous êtes pas content, cassez-vous et formez votre propre meute de blaireaux !

Boyd prit la blonde dans ses bras et la calma. Ils avaient eu l'occasion de côtoyer Ennis, et ils avaient pu se rendre compte qu'il était aussi râleur que Scott.

Ce dernier regarda Ennis plus en détails. Ils se jaugèrent, mais tous purent remarquer qu'ils n'allaient plus se lâcher de sitôt.

\- Bien, je crois qu'on a besoin de repos. Derek, on se revoit demain pour régler quelques modalités de territoire. Avec ton Émissaire et la mienne, expliqua Deucalion.

\- L'Émissaire ET la Louve qui va avec, renchérit Kali, son bras passé autour de la fine taille de sa compagne.

Cette dernière rit doucement, amusée par la jalousie de Kali. Derek ricana, mais s'arrêta rapidement quand il sentit une vague de jalousie émané de Stiles. Il se tourna et le regarda, haussant les sourcils.

\- Et il y aura Derek et SON Émissaire, expliqua Stiles, avant de croiser le regard du loup. Quoi ?

\- Oh rien. C'est juste que... Je te savais pas si "possessif".

\- J'suis pas jaloux, marmonna le jeune Émissaire.

\- Il a pas dit jaloux, il a dit possessif, se moqua Deucalion. Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre tous les trois.

 **\- Je rêve où t'es en train de leur faire du rentre-dedans ? Oublie pas que le petit n'a que 16 ans !**

\- Je ne veux pas casser l'ambiance, mais demain, on fête l'anniversaire de Stiles ! s'exprima Boyd, étonnant tous le monde.

\- Oh mon dieu, mais il parle ! s'extasia faussement Lydia, un sourire malicieux sur le visage. Mais oui, il a raison, demain soir, nous faisons la fête.

\- Eh bien, ils n'ont qu'à se joindre à nous ! proposa Isaac. 'fin, si t'es d'accord Stiles.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas ? Au moins, ça resserra nos nouveaux liens ! sourit l'intéressé.

\- Et quel âge vas-tu fêter ? demanda Kali.

\- 18 ans !

\- HEIN ? s'exclamèrent tous les jeunes.

\- Quoi ? Vous ne le saviez pas ? J'ai raté une année après le décès de ma mère...

Oh. Tous se sentirent mal. Derek prit le jeune homme dans ses bras, sentant sa soudaine tristesse. Stiles sourit, puis se détacha des bras de son Alpha.

\- Bien, alors on vous attend demain au loft de Derek ! 21h, et c'est soirée fluo* !

Devant le regard interrogatif des Alphas, il leur expliqua le concept des lumières et des peintures corporelles fluorescentes.

\- Nous, on s'en va, on a des choses à discuter, expliqua Scott, Ennis à ses côtés.

\- Ok, on se verra plus tard, salua rapidement Stiles.

Les deux loups partirent, laissant les autres personnes présentes coi. Mais personne ne prononça un mot. Enfin presque.

 **\- Je rêve où ces deux blaireaux ont eu un coup de foudre ?**

\- Va savoir ! pensa Deucalion, se retenant de rire.

\- Allez, tout le monde rentre chez soi ! Stiles, je te dis à demain ? héla Deucalion.

Un grondement lui répondit, et il remarqua le rapprochement de Derek.

\- Et toi aussi ... Sourwolf ! J'aurais besoin de vos talents pour le futur !

 **\- Très fin ! S'ils n'ont pas compris ce que tu veux d'eux, j'veux bien me taire pour l'année entière !**

\- Avec plaisir ! répondirent le loup et l'humain en même temps.

Puis, tous repartirent en sens inverse, regagnant leurs diverses maisons.

Deucalion souriait. Il avait senti le potentiel de cette jeune Meute. De l'Alpha et de l'Émissaire. De leurs liens.

Mais surtout, il avait senti quelque chose qu'il ne pensait jamais retrouver un jour. Il avait trouvé ceux avec qui il allait partager le reste de ses jours.

Mais ceci, est une autre histoire...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

* oui, comme celle de Danny ! :D

Oui. C'est fini. FINIIIIIII ! Je suis triste... MAIS ! Il y aura un bonus ! Oui, parce que j'ai eu une demande il y a quelques temps, alors je vais essayé de l'honorer ! :D

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral ! ^^


End file.
